Once upon a time
by MockingjayFlying
Summary: Once upon a time... laying in the ruins of what was North America,there was a place called Panem. Divided up into twelve kingdoms, the emperor reigned over the nation, making life terrible. My name is Princess Katniss Everdeen and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a land far far away, lying in the ashes of what was once known as North America, was a place called Panem. Divided up into twelve separate kingdoms, the emperor reigned over them all. His name being snow, Emperor Cornelius Snow. He lived in a place called the capitol; where witches roamed and warlocks casted their spells in harmony. The most cruel, most unworthy soul in all of Panem. Well, each kingdom had to palaces or two royal families in other words: a king, a queen, and a prince or princess. In order to take over the kingdom from their parents, the royal children were assigned to marry the other royal children from birth. They had no say in whom they married, a complete arranged marriage or disaster would strike the land. The princesses and the princes were trained from the mother's whom to become a perfect bride of groom for the other, their entire lives prepped up for the event. But they would only meet each other at age 18.

The story that is here today is about a specific princess in particular. In kingdom twelve, there lived Queen Cristanta and King Sage Everdeen. It was love at first sight for them though being prepped to marry each other. They had wanted children very badly and soon enough came the birth of their first daughter, princess Katniss. The people rejoiced at the exciting event but little did they know that as soon as happiness came, it would go away.

Well, the years passed and little Katniss grew as did her younger sister Princess Primrose. Taught etiquette, proper manners, balance, dancing, singing, instrumentals and much more an upcoming Queen and princess should know.

One terrible afternoon, the evening of Princess Katniss's twelfth birthday, after the kingdom wide celebration, her father and her were sharing a leftover piece of cake. A tradition that they had done over the years, katniss insisted him on the first bite and the moment the King placed the forkful into his mouth, he dropped to the floor unconscious. And later, dead.

The princess ran for her father's life, to get help. But she never ran fast enough. The next week, the nation mourned at the untimely death of the King. That very day, princess Katniss became cold. Her heart was set and as hard as stone, as cold as ice; never to be changed. Only sympathizing for her sister. Never forgave herself for insisting on that first bite, for not running fast enough. She was no longer the happy, fun loving Katniss that the kingdom knew, she became a stranger. The kingdom fell into poverty and ruins, so much hunger and pain. But the princess didn't care. She wanted her people to suffer like she did.

She also knows that the Emperor did this horrid deed. No one knew why and no one cared, the only thing the kingdom wanted was their sweet king back. The only thing the royal family wanted was their father and their husband back but that was not going to happen.

Years passed with agony and sadness following them, and on Katniss's 18th birthday, her life was going to be forever changed. For this was the day that she would meet Prince Peeta Mellark.

My name is Princess Katniss Adara Everdeen. I was raised by my servants while my mother mourned for my father in her quarters. They shield my sister and I from the despair of the world. The capitol killed my father and I am infuriated. I want revenge. I am to marry Prince Peeta Mellark soon. My life was set for me. But I make my own destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

"Princess Katniss! Wake up!" I hear the familiar voice at the door. I groan as I draw the covers atop me closer. Then I listen to the sound of unsteady beats at the door.

"It is a brand new day for us to take advantage of!" Effie exclaims every morning. I hear the knocking once more as I glance at the wall for the proposed time; seven as usual.

"I am coming", I state as I place upright and stretch. And I hear footsteps tapping much too impatiently outside of my doors. Though I've known Effie since I was an infant and many other servants in this palace, no one: absolutely no body is allowed to enter my quarters without my permission first. It is out of the question, defiantly.

I toss my comforters to the side as my feet meet the ground. I hurry to my night time wardrobe and overlay myself my night gown with a white robe and matching slippers for my feet. Then I stand at the entering doors, my arms behind my waist, chin and head high and announce:

"You may enter."

As the doors widen, backloads of servants poor in. To make my bed, clean the room, pick up after me and more. Following them is the head chef and his crew pushing a cart filled with the top with food where I take one cheese bun- just like every morning- and a cup of freshly brewed tea.

As I sit on top of my newly made bed, all of them rush back out as quickly as they came in without any words said. We all know the routine. But Effie stays as she should.

"Well Princess Katniss, we have another big-", she starts.

"Big big day Effie, I comprehend the concept by this point and time." I convey tiredly and rolling my eyes.

She looks taken aback. "No Princess today is the day where you will meet Prince Peeta Mellark for the very first time ever! You become eighteen today! Your birthday! Have you forgotten?" she exclaims.

I tense up. The truth is that I had not forgotten though I want to. And the servants hadn't either, even though they had not mentioned it before. That is because the very day that my precious father was slain, I personally made every single person living in this place- even my own family, my dear loving sister- swear not to mention my birthday in any grand, extravagant way. If they do continue to proceed with it, despite all of the warnings, they would be severely punished. As for my people; killed on the spot.

As soon as Effie says what she did, she clamps her hand over her bright pink lips; exactly like she should.

I suddenly turn cold towards her. This capitol lady that knows me so well, more than my own mother ever will. Yea, she is from the capitol. She has some magic up her sleeves, a type of Magical Godmother I would call her.

"Have you forgotten that I do not desire for today to be mentioned?" I say my voice full of ice and stone.

She looks genuinely sorry. Her and father were very close and when he died, something was taken from her; there was not special sparkle in her pink eyes any longer. I almost comfort her but I do not. I have not shown any sign of emotion, no pain, no tears and I haven't smiled once since my father. That will never change.

"My condolences Princess," she whispers more seriously, but she smiles wide soon after.

"Carry on", I continue.

She nods quickly. "Today is going to be a tad different because of the arrival of the prince." She starts. "Ahem." She clears her throat, plasters a smile on her face and begins to read her schedule to me in the most ridiculous capitol accent.

"From now to eight you will begin with your daily aerobics and exercise with your physical education teacher. From eight to nine thirty is archery in the courtyard and from there is swimming until ten. Then ten to eleven is swimming followed by piano and singing until twelve. Then of course lunch with your sister and your mother in the dining area. After are English lessons with your personal tutor till three thirty precisely. And I will have you from four to six. The rest of the time will go to Cinna for him to prep you for the Prince's arrival tonight." She finishes and slams her clipboard shut and looks over to the curtains.

"Oh my, Princess!" she cries out in dismay. "It is much to dark in here for the beautiful weather outside!" and she parts the curtains without saying one word. Magic.

I try to shut out the light coming towards me. Only Effie has the courage and right to do that. If it were anyone else; dungeon.

I take in a breath. "Fine then, what should I be doing at this very moment?" I question.

She glances at her wrist and gasps.

"You Princess should be in your bath that just has been drawn for you." She announces and she is just about to push me through the bathing room door, but I beat her too it. I don't want her touching me.

…

"No."

"What do you mean by 'no'?"

"No. How much clearer can I make that for you?" I spit at my advisor.

We are walking down one of the many main hallways in the palace along with Effie. On our way to lunch after my activities are finished.

"Princess you cannot just decide not to dance with The Prince at the very last moment! What have I been teaching you ballroom dancing for for the past six years then?" interrupts Effie.

"I do not know, for the fun of it maybe." I retort sarcastically.

"Listen sweetheart-"Haymitch cuts in.

"No you listen!" I suddenly scream at the two as we stop. "I did not ask for this life! I never asked to be princess and future queen of kingdom twelve! I never asked for an arranged marriage! It is as if I cannot even create my own future. It was set at birth! So if I do not want to dance with the idiotic man that I have to marry because my life is on the line, then I think I wouldn't be SUCH A CRIME!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Every servant near is staring. How dare them!

I am infuriated. "Well! What are you looking at? Get back to work! All of you! Now!" I shout at them. And they obey; not like they have much of a choice.

I continue to walk at a faster pace and Haymitch and Effie struggle to follow. As we come across the dining hall, I turn to them but Effie talks before I can.

"We can discuss this after you lunch."

"There is nothing further to discuss!" I snap at her. "I do not want his filthy fingers roaming me! End of discussion!"

And before they can argue once again like I know they will, I shut the double doors in their faces and make my way to the table.

When I get there, I come across the Queen and my younger sister.

When she sees me, she stands and we face each other. I curtsy to her. "Princess Primrose." I say as I bow my head in respect and she does the same now mentioning my name. She smiles wide at me but all I do is turn the corner of my thin lips up a centimeter. My sister knows that I love her more than anything in Panem and that she is very dear to me, however I do not smile for any occasion; no exceptions. Than we collapse into an embrace.

"Katniss," says the Queen. I do not call her mother because she is not. I may have been carried in her whom and birthed by her, but she is not the tender and kind loving person I used to know many years ago.

Breaking our embrace, I walk slowly towards her direction until I am standing right in front of her pale and aging face.

"Queen Cristanta," I reply coolly and loathingly.

She looks hurt; she should. After what she did when my father perished, she deserves to go through pain. I walk after towards my seat at the table and sit down with the Queen and Primrose following my move.

Not a moment later, comes in servants with covered dishes for us to devour. As they uncover the food, I see that it is my favorite dish; lamb stew with dried plums. I could swear that they did this because of today but I am too weary to make another scene so I gratefully pick up the smallest fork on the right and start eating as they set it in front of me.

"How were your classes so far Prim?" I ask my sister who is now busily consuming her grilled chicken with an Alfredo sauce drenched over.

Her ocean blue eyes light up with happiness. She is the exact opposite me. With her golden blonde locks and sweet personality; always making sure the servants are alright, making small talk with the maids, dancing and singing down the hallways. I know that she would have been a better Queen than I will, too bad that it is always the eldest sibling.

"Fine, how was yours?" she replies.

"Same," I say.

Lunch goes on like this; Primrose and I chatting quietly about our schedules and the Queen silently observing us. And by the time we are finished eating Effie is there to escort me to my next class.

"Princess, I trust that your lunch was up to your expectations," says Effie. What is that supposed to mean? Is it because of today? My favorite dish? But I do not give her the satisfaction of knowing. 

"Yes, as always it is," I retort. She smiles wide and we walk in silence until the guards at the library and studies room open the doors for me to enter in.

Effie plasters a huge grin on her face again for no apparent reason. I will never understand the capitol.

"Enjoy Princess," she exclaims and skips down the hallway and parting every closed curtain she comes across.

I enter and my teacher greets me, he is two years older than I but we have known each other since childhood. I would consider him my best friend. His family and he moved in after the death of his own father, before my father's death we took them in and they were like family. But when the terror struck this kingdom, they were made to work to stay.

"Good afternoon Princess Catnip," he says as he bows.

I curtsy as the corners of my mouth turn upwards just a tad. "Like wise sir Hawthorne." I say evenly. I take a seat on one of the many couches in this place and he sits in a near armchair.

"I trust that you are doing well," he says.

I sigh. "No, not really," I answer honestly.

He cocks his head as if I need to tell him the answer.

I avoid his gaze glance out of the window that shows the courtyard and the garden. There is a room upstairs, at the very very top point of the palace having one huge window that views the entire kingdom of Twelve. My father and I used to go up there all the time together, with my sister also and occasionally the Queen. But after the catastrophe, they do not let us go up there. It is heavily locked and guarded at all times. They want to shield us from the outside world and lie to us, but I know that the place is in ruins and is burning. They do not know it though.

"Today I am eighteen years of age, today I meet Prince Peeta Mellark," I say to him.

He seems to be in a state of shock, I thought he knew. Some moments later, he seems a bit dazed but responds to the news.

"So when are you moving in with him? When is the big day?" he appears to be angered by this, I understand why but I never would expect this kind of reaction. We both knew this was where I was headed, in fact, the entire kingdom knew where this was headed.

"Gale, we both knew this was to come," I begin but he interrupts me.

"But it isn't fair! You cannot just be torn from your life and made to share another's!" he yells.

I get a bit mad now. "Well it wasn't like I chose this life! I was born into it with or without my consent! I have to put on a face and get through it all! I will marry Prince Peeta whether I love him or not! I will wake up every morning with dread and live my life in pity and wretchedness! But I have no choice in my future! If you have a problem then take it down with Emperor Snow!" I scream.

The tension in the room is inaudible and it builds and builds for many moments, until Gale finally seats and speaks up.

"Your lesson today is on poems by Allan Poe; a pre-Panem author that lived in the 1800's." he says.

I sit and throw my head into my hands as I groan.

Life will never let me out of its terrible grasps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all! I just wanted to make sure of something. So uh on Katniss side of the kingdom it is living HELL. People are dying children are crying, all of that crap. But on Peeta's side it is dilly dally happiness everywhere! Now him and Delly are not in love but best friends okay? No enjoy! **

"English first."

"Hello, how are you?'

"Bonjour, comment allez-vous?"

"Now in German."

"Hallo, wie geht es dir?"

"Dutch."

"Hallo, hoe gaat het?

"Excellent."

I am currently in my language class at the moment with my teacher, Fulvia Cardew. Also a capitol woman. It is absolutely astounding if you knew how many Capitol workers we have in the kingdom, let alone the palace.

"How would you say 'I am sorry, I have lost my handbag. Will you please help me find it?' in Italian?"

"Mi dispiace, ho perso la mia borsetta, può aiutarmi a trovarlo?" I recite.

She smiles pleasantly. "Extraordinary work Princess." She says. I honestly do not understand why I have to know ten pre-Panem languages in this present century. All we speak is English but for some apparent reason that I cannot comprehend, I have to learn and be able to speak fluently: Dutch, Italian, German, Spanish, French, Chinese, Swedish, Danish, Latin, and Portuguese. Which I do know by the way.

Though I can speak all ten languages, I do not mind at all being with Fulvia. She is quiet, solid, and not very emotional. The very opposite of Effie. She has a tad of magic in her; her power being telepathy, Effie's being telekinesis; the power of moving things. Where as Fulvia can read minds.

I stare out the windowpane, at the courtyard where my sister chases after a butterfly with a frustrated Effie wallowing behind. I could smile but I do not. She is so fortunate; living life carefree and happy. Not forced into an arranged marriage like I am.

"But you are fortunate Princess," says Fulvia.

I put on a scowl. "Fulvia, I've told you not to read what I am thinking ever again. I expect you to follow through to it. Understood?"

She does not even blink at my harsh words. "I remember when you were quite young, five years of age I believe. You would run up to me very excited, and ask me to ask you what you were thinking. Your thoughts were so pure and beautiful. Of clouds shaped as rainbows and sun beams and many others like those."

Normally, if anyone mentioned my previous years of being in the castle, I would have a fit. But right now, I miss those memories. I stay quiet and let her continue.

"When I would guess right you would become so happy, so joyful I did not think it was even possible."

I tense up and continue to downcast my eyes to the busy courtyard below. I do not care about the past. My happiness and joy is done with. Forever.

All of a sudden a pair of hands gently takes my hands as I turn towards my solid teacher.

"What happened to her sweetheart? What happened to the content girl I used to know?" she whispers.

And I stare straight in her yellow, yes yellow, eyes and speak.

"She is gone and never _ever_ to return." And with that a snatch my hands away from her and walk to the doors that the guards open for me and walk towards Haymitch since he is my escort for this time of the day. I hear a faint "Avoir" as the doors shut behind me.

Before my mentor can utter a sarcastic word, I hold my hand in front of my face, shutting my eyes.

"Do not ask me about how class was unless you desire to be hanged. Just lead me to Cinna so he can prep me for my future life as a living Hell." I snap. And start to walk away.

He chuckles and obeys. "Your wish is my command Princess," he smirks. I ignore that snide comment and continue walking until we reach the powder room. As always, the guards open up the doors and I walk in but before the door shuts I hear Haymitch say something.

"Enjoy Sweetheart." And I groan as I take a seat in my chair. Not too long after, I hear squeals of excitement from my shallow yet affectionate pets; my prep team.

"Oh, Princess!"

"You are getting engaged!"

"I feel so old, thank goodness for those face transplants!"

Venia, Octavia, and Flavius shout in joy. I sigh as they begin to get me ready for the last day of freedom I will have in my entire sad life.

_**Mean while, in another palace…**_

The sun is shining unusually bright, the sky is a beautiful periwinkle color and the mockingjays are singing in a melodic harmony. A perfect day and it couldn't get any better, because I am about to meet Princess Katniss Everdeen.

I reach for my paintbrush and dip it into the splatter of light blue meeting the tip of the brush with the paper on the easel. My hand that holds the object glides and swerves into the absolute shape and form of the sky. I step back, pleased with my work so far and just as I place my brush into water to wash all evidence of any paint away, there is a knock at my doors.

"Come in," I say without as second thought. Everyone is welcome in my quarters without a doubt.

The doors open and I turn to see a frantic Delly Cartwright haste in until she stands right in front of me.

"Prince, your mother is going absolutely insane! Fussing over everything possible! We are trying to calm her down but it isn't working as planned. Now she is calling for your presence and she will not take no as a response," tumbles out.

I sigh and place everything down and take her hands in mine. Delly has been my best friend ever since we were born. Her mother being my mother's best advisor and still today. If my people did not know her and I, they would think we were related; for we share the same ashy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, slender figure. Even some of the same interests, though there is nothing romantic between us. I am taller however.

I look her straight in the eyes and speak up gently. "Do not even pay attention to my mother, you of all people should know how she can be. And why are you all of a sudden calling me Prince, Dells? I am same old Peeta, always have been and always will be."

She looks at me like she is about to cry. "Awww! Peeta!" she throws herself at me and develops me into a hug that only Delly could give. I can tell she is struggling not to cry. She pulls away after a moment and leans back to look at me. "Look at you! Future King of Kingdom Twelve! I mean, tonight you are on your way to your engagement party; you are to be married in less than three months! I just can not believe where the time left." She says. Sadly, it is true.

"But Delly, you are accompanying me there; have you forgotten? You are my escort and best friend after all," I ask.

She laughs her sweet Delly laugh. "No, but it is easier if I say goodbye now than later. You should see me on your wedding day; I will be hysterical!" she exclaims.

I laugh. "Oh please, you will be much worse than that." I say. And this time we both laugh.

After a moment of silence, Delly speaks. "Oh Peeta, how I will miss you when we have to part. I just do not know what to do. We have watched each other grow up into this." She gestures at us both.

I smile sadly. "Me also, but we both knew that this day would come sooner or later and it is later Delly." I explain. She nods but I see a tear that escapes though she quickly wipes it away.

I feel so awful. "Delly…" I begin but she cuts me off.

"I will be fine," she whispers and straightens herself up, fixes my collar and smiles wide. "Now come along, your mother must be throwing a large fit by this point and time."

I link my arm in hers as we walk in sync to her quarters. I have finished all of my classes and was taking some time before Portia, my private stylist, came for me to prep me for my near distant future. As we walk we greet each servant and maid we pass by. Delly and I have known each and every single one since birth and consider them as family, treating them with the upmost of respect. Though the same may not apply to my mother.

"So are you anxious for tonight?" Delly interrupts me from my thoughts.

I hesitate before shaking my head, no.

Delly snorts. "Liar."

"I am not! It is the truth."

"Peeta Mellark, I've known you all my life and if you can think you can lie to me about anything, then you are mentally unstable," she replies.

I laugh aloud. "True, I am somewhat nervous about tonight; I've heard many… things about her."

She looks up at me questioningly. "Like what?"

I breathe deep. "Like she eats serpents for breakfast and she makes her servants clean her ears and much more; completely horrifying things really."

She hits me playfully on my shoulder. "Nonsense Peeta! Who told you this junk?" she asks.

"Ryelyn and Ficelle did…and I should never trust him should I?" I say.

Delly shakes her head at me. "Oh Peeta."

We approach my mother's door and Delly fixes her hair and puts on a gigantic smile and knocks on the door.

"What?" bellows my hot tempered mother.

"It is Delly Aunt Lilith. Peeta is present, may I enter please?"

"Enter."

The guards open the doors and Delly enters first followed by me. When she approaches my mother, she gives a curtsy and bows her head in respect. That, I do not have to do.

"Your Majesty, here he is," announces Delly.

"Good, now go pack your things for tonight. Leave us alone," my mother retorts rudely.

"But Queen Lilith, the King wanted to-" Delly begins but she gets interrupted by my mother.

"Get out right now you insolent fool! Leave!" she screams. Delly along with everyone living in this place must be used to this type of misery by now, including me and my two older brothers. But I still feel terrible about it; Delly is the sweetest thing possible and she does not deserve to be shouted at.

"Yes ma'am," whispers and I give her a sympathetic look before she walks out.

I confront my uncivil mother. "You know, the yelling was not necessary. She deserves better than that." I cross my arms.

She stands up, though she is mostly half of my size. "She is part of the help and I choose so as I please. Listen boy, you will obey my orders; I still have authority over you." She spits. She never really was a mother. I guess she just wanted enjoyment of someone that loved her instead of the bonus package of children. I do not know but whatever.

"Fine, what did you need mother?" I ask her, avoiding her eyes. She really is a witch from the capitol if you ask me. My father is the kind one; the one I get my genes and personality from, not the horrid woman in my view.

"Have you gotten everything packed?"

"Yes."

"Crown?"

"Yes."

"Royal Robe."

"Yes."

"Delly?"

"Yes…wait what?"

"The rings?"

"Mother _they_ provide that."

"Brush?"

"This is utterly ridiculous, why do you even care in the first place? You've never before."

Before I can comprehend what is going on, her hand comes hard onto my jaw. I cover it with my own as I stumble back in agony.

Her eyes are bloodlust as she hisses. "If you seem incompetent then you make me look that way. You will make me look good or so help me God, you will regret the day you were brought into this high life!" she screams and rushes out of the room to yell at my brothers next no doubt.

I walk over to the mirror to examine my injury and see that sure enough there is some bruising starting to well up. The old hag. I never insult normally but this time I can not help it. As I take in a breath and sigh, the doors open and I turn to face them.

"Pardon me Queen Lilith, but Portia requests the Prince in the powder room at once to begin prepping him for-" but when Delly sees me she turns out of her proper phase and into my best friend.

"Oh goodness, Peeta! Your face!" she squeals, running to the bathing room and grabbing a damp towel.

She runs back to me and sits me down as she pats it down gently. It does hurt but I am not one to complain.

"Oh my, what happened?" she worries. I sigh and speak up. "My mother and I had a bit of a…disagreement." I chuckle and wince.

Delly tenses up. "Hey there, take it easy. The old hag has no right to touch you in any way Peeta. You are just too good." She whispers.

I smile and stand up. "We should probably get going to Portia. I do not want her casting another one of her spells on us again. We both laugh at the memory.

"Yes. I do not want my hair to turn into vomit again." Screeches Delly. And with that we hurry out of the room, hand in hand, like best friends should do. Awaiting the day where we have to part forever.

**Awwww! Sad right? Well its okay, you'll see in the future chapters! Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

Piano keys are being frequently pressed and violas are being strummed with ease, I hear behind the double doors to the capacious dining hall.

I sigh as I examine myself in the mirror, looking polished and none like the isolate, primitive young lady I prove to become.

My dress is a somewhat crimson red dress, with a small v-neck dip and glitter covering my chest. It clings to my thin body and at the waist it explodes in Poofy laced layers.

For accessories, I have a simple ruby necklace with matching hanging earrings and elegant crimson gloves going with it. As for my hair, it is streaked with warm colors. Deep scarlets and shimmery golds and sunset oranges galore. And among my natural jet black hair, it shows most beautifully. Placed up in a high bun with curls running down in ringlets.

The eye shadow is a type of cherry tinge along with the eyeliner and my lips the same. A light fuchsia blush on my cheekbones and an evening foundation on the rest of my face.

My shoes being ultra high heels of course red as well.

I stand as I hear the door open, entering Cinna.

He smiles and bows fully at me, as I put my hands behind my waist and look downcast.

His smile changes to an apologetic one very quickly. I turn to the mirror once again but his hands fall onto my shoulders for encouragement, but that hardly helps. As if he can comprehend what I am going through. As if he can relate to this situation. As if.

He turns me to face his figure and straightens me out; fixing my hair, adding last touch glitter around my eyes, etcetera. Finally, he searches for something. A switch or button it seems because when he runs a finger along my mid back, my dress illuminates. Not in such a ridiculous way but more extravagant really; not to bright but more so that I stand out more than I already will.

"The Girl on Fire," he says in fascination. I do not know why though since he was the man who designed it.

A tight frown crosses my features. "And what is this supposed to symbolize then?" I snap.

Cinna is one of my most trusted capitolians and helpers in my palace. A would-have-been friend almost. But I show mercy upon no body; not even him. For I am just that crude and stone faced.

He speaks up in a friendly tone. "It symbolizes beauty and strength. Fierceness and mightiness that no other being can tolerate." he notices that I am speechless nonetheless and continues to speak.

"The color reflects your personality per say. Bold and accepting your status in this lifetime and stone on all ends. Projecting your skin tone and all else." he finishes.

It does seem that my stylist. My capitolian. My almost-acquaint, has thought of everything. But I sh'ant give him my most sincere regards because what kind of Princess would I be if I did? A wonderful one.

I purse my lips together and nod. But before he leaves he does the most unacceptable, unbelievable thing I could possibly imagine. His lips touch my temple for a very brief moment and he whispers in my ear. "I am betting on you Girl on Fire." and he leaves with that.

I stand there, shocked beyond comprehension, though bemused somewhat. How dare he? He has no reason! And what in Panem does he mean he is betting on me? That I stick it through with my chin held high and deal with my life ahead? I do not know, nor do I need to.

I shake my head to clear it of all thoughts and apprehensions. Waiting for Effie to escort me down, I walk over to the doors and open them just to a split crack. What I see is beyond my knowing.

Thousands of people are here. From the royal officials throughout the country to capitolians serving their masters. They are all here. For me. Impossible. Most likely half for the prince. Many people I do not know nor heard of, but many I have. For instance, I see the royal families from across the Kingdoms. Like Princess Rue from Kingdom 11, dancing happily with my younger sister. Or Princess clove mingling with men, a drink in her hand. A slut no doubt. People from the Kingdom 1 are all sluts from my observations.

I also see tables upon tables upon tables of food setting row by row. I say we will have so many leftovers; we may be able to feed the entire Kingdom of 12. If I would for that matter.

I hear the music stronger now, having an elegant glow to it. A waltz like much. And without warning my mind wanders to the back of my mind where all of the good memories are gathered. I remember when I was very young and my father would have the royal violinist play a waltz. And my father would lead me to this very same dining hall and let me step on his feet as we held hands and danced. And when I would get tired, he'd carry me and carry on with the dance. I'd used to think it was a magical dance. Well I apparently thought wrong.

I feel a tear well up in one of my eyes but I force it back with oomph. Tonight is not one where I should be mourning about my father's death. I really should be mourning for my own life sake.

A firm knock interrupts me from my thinking.

I move back very few steps, place my arms behind my waist and speak. "You may enter now."

The doors almost burst open and in enters an unnerving Effie. With her pink 'hair' in long curls almost trailing the floor, bright green make-up and a matching halter dress with white high heels as we meet the same height. She looks utterly ridiculous, what the people in the capitol wear are atrocious. Completely.

"Oh my! Look at you Princess! Cinna did an outstanding job on his part. Now as you know, the prince will not arrive until late giving you much time to discuss matters and mingle with the crowd." Before I can protest Effie adds in. "Even though you will not care to." she continues. "There will be many repulsive questions and many people will want to dance with you but I do not at the very least expect you to smile at them and laugh along so do not fret." she finishes. I smile in my head at that. She is right however.

"I believe you can take it from where I've left you off. Any last comments or questions?" she asks.

I cross my arms together. "Yes. Will I able to take a bite of any of the delicacies at the tables tonight?" I question, serious nevertheless.

She sighs to herself. "I highly doubt it Princess."

I sigh also. "Ah."

"Well, no time to waste now! Come along!" she exclaims as I stand directly behind the door and she goes to the royal announcers to tell them I am present.

I hear a trumpet call from them as they speak in sync.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Kings and Queens, Princes and Princesses among us. Tonight with our great and upmost honor, I present to you, Princess Katniss Adara Everdeen. Future Queen of Kingdom 12!" they shout. That is my cue.

The guards open the door and I begin to descend the stairs focusing on no one in particular but Effie Trinket.

Step by step, holding the railing with my chin held high in dominance to them all. All eyes are on me. Until I reach the bottom; my hands go behind my waist and I stare straight ahead. I say with the most solid tone possible. "Carry on." and the engagement comes back to life. Of course I am stormed by people though; Effie is near me the entire time.

A group of Royal officials swarm me.

"It is an honor Princess," says one with a terrible amount of weight. I stretch out my hand out, satisfied on the inside it is gloved, and he kisses it briefly.

"Like wise sir..." I trail off not knowing his name. Though I do not care at all.

"Plutarch Heavensbee at your acquaintance," he answers.

"Mmhm," I manage to say before I take a sip of a non-alcoholic beverage in my palm.

We communicate for a while until I thank them and head to the tables. I can smell the rich aroma when not even a step away, I am stopped once again.

"Spill it darling!"

"Give us the details!"

"We are dying to know!"

I inwardly groan as I turn to face the princesses from Kingdoms, two, five, and eight. They are the vainest, most nitwitted, most demented human beings I've ever met or known for that matter in my entire life.

Being royal and all, all of us would meet at least twice a year in my kingdom of course since we were children. I've never cared for them then nor now. Of course we canceled the meetings.

I find myself seated on a royal cushioned bench with them surrounding me.

"So is he handsome?"

"Is he sweet?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

I roll my eyes. "I do not know. I would not know. I haven't seen him at all. For all I know, he may have green hair and red skin." I answer.

They coo. I groan. They squeal. I sigh. They laugh. I scowl. This goes on for what seems like eternity until Effie makes an excuse to pull me out.

"They are all idiotic mules," I concur as we walk.

She gasps aloud. "Princess! Manners!"

I snort. "And since when have I ever listened to you?"

Just as she is going to respond, yet another person or people interrupt me.

"Sugar Cube?" asks Prince Finnick Odair along with three people I have no knowledge of.

I glare at 'Panem's heart throb prince'. Too bad he is already taken by Princess Annie. "I hear sugar suffocates the heart and kidneys until they shrivel and fail to complete any bodily function tasks." I retort lamely.

He laughs. "Dear Princess, always downing the enjoyment of everything hmm?"

I roll my eyes. "Well I have never been much of a celebrate type person now have I?"

He laughs once again. This action would usually cause ladies my age to fall or melt with pleasure. Me though I do not care as of much. I am not like other girls.

"'Tis true," he says, while taking my hand and slipping them on his lips.

I retrieve my hand after only yet have it snatched up by the three men in a row and kissed.

"Charmed Princess," says the dark skinned one, followed by the tall one and the yellow eyed man that seems to resemble a beast like type of person.

"And to whom do I owe this displeasure?" I question struggling not to gag at the feel of the beast like man's mouth against my glove.

They all laugh and I take this opportunity to take my hand back along my side.

"Princess, these are the princes of one, three and eleven," Prince Finnick states. When I take a close look at them yet once again, I recognize them. I haven't seen them what seems like centuries nor do I care at all but this comes as a surprise to me.

"Prince Cato, Prince Beetee and Prince Thresh. How wonderful to see you once again in what seemed like centuries ago, wouldn't you say?" I sarcastically retort.

They laugh again and my nerves go on edge. It is not amusing to me.

We get into deep conversation and I actually enjoy it for once because around these vague men, I can be myself. Stone, inconsiderate, rude and judgmental and they do not mind. Not that I would care if they did but no matter.

"So, have you seen him before? Prince Peeta I mean," I ask them in general.

"Sure, plenty of times," answers Prince Cato.

"Yes, the most inconsiderate and brutal person I have ever met in my entire lifetime. Just horrid," concludes Prince Thresh.

"What with his eyes of a purple descent and his skin with a tinge of red, oh agreed," says Prince Beetee.

My eyes narrow at them as they burst out laughing. It is not amusing once again! This is my life.

"Oh stop you insolents," I spit as I reach for an alcoholic drink once in my life. I think I may need it just this time. I am surprised that Effie does not stop me. I look around, she is not present. I curse under my breath and forget the fact.

Once they recover from the hysterics, Prince Finnick speaks up again. "So Princess Katniss, I expect what? Six to seven, agreed?"

My eyebrows furrow as I bring the drink to my nose to sniff. I stop in my tracks to answer.

"Whatever do you mean?" I ask tiredly.

The glass comes up to my lips.

"Children of course."

As I take a sip I nearly choke on it from the horrid taste and the question I am required to answer.

"_Children_?" I shout above the music. A few stares come my way but they turn away when I give them daggers.

"Yes," the prince replies calmly.

"Small, insolent, ridiculous, bothersome human beings that only bring you pain and sorrow? Love that can be taken away in less then a blink of an eye! Flesh and blood of ourselves that we will never get back! Unimaginable! I am not having children let alone six or seven of them! Impossible! Never ever _ever_!" I scream. "Excuse me _your majesties._" I snort and head for the tables.

But once again, I am interrupted.

I am practically boiling with rage at this point and not in the mood for any foolish people who want to make my acquaintance. Oh please.

I turn fiercely. "What! What in Panem could you possibly want?" I speak calmly but firmly.

"Well, for one thing, the Prince has arrived," states Effie.

I am going to meet the man I am forced to marry.

Forced to live with.

Forced to love.

Forced to have a happily ever after with.

But do the not know? That happily ever after does not exist.

Happily ever after is your **doom.**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger you guys! I had too! Didja like it? Review for me pretty please! And I have a question to ask y'all:**

**What should Peeta be wearing when they meet? I mean, the hair, the shoes, the accessories, the clothes, all that crud! **

**Kk! Until next time my pretties! **


	5. Chapter 5

I sigh to myself as I traverse with Haymitch down to the curtain chamber. The curtain chamber is the place where the upcoming King and Queen encounter for the very first time in their lives, or in this dreadful case; mine. It is quite simple really: whilst the remainder of the palace continues to celebrate in the main dining hall as they are now, the prince and I have our very first encounter, followed by our families. After, me stalk back to the celebration, arm in arm with my future husband. The thought is repulsive but what can I do? Any ways, the curtain chamber is just a room with two sides and two entrances. I am to be appearing from the North side and the Prince, South. The escorts are to pull the strings at the exact time and reveal ourselves to each other. Ridiculous, I concur.

"So Princess?" asks Haymitch.

I look ahead not turning my head to face him.

"What is it?" I retort rudely.

"Excited for encounter?" He snides.

I glare at my mentor.

"Ecstatic," I reply in fake happiness. 'Happiness.' What a foreign word on my tongue.

He laughs and my glare deepens. "Magnificent! I hear he is a bit of a how you say 'ladies man' on his side of this kingdom."

My eyes widen a bit when he says this. Now I know that any words that come out of Haymitch's mouth are not liable but this may be. After all, this is about my future partner.

"That's preposterous," I reply, my voice octaves higher.

"Of course it is not, he would leave during busy nights at his palace and when the guards were not looking, he'd sneak away to commoner's homes. One lady a night or three on good days-"

"Oh stop it Haymitch! You are becoming absolutely incompetent. Maybe it is your lack of alcoholic beverage and your need to be sober," I say.

He shuts up for a while, I may have struck something there. Good. My idiotic mentor is usually drunk or in his own ridiculous world, intoxicated by the poison. Without it he undergoes unreal withdrawal symptoms such as depression, shaking uncontrollably, hallucinating, and etcetera. Not that I pay much attention to his needs but he is with me 24/7 so how can I help but notice? I acknowledge that I am not the only one in this palace that recognizes my mentor's drinking situations and problems, especially the Queen. But I think she is too afraid of me to say anything.

Everybody is.

"Have it your way princess, but you should commemorate that I am not the young lady who is going to wed a whore," he replies grimly.

That is all I can take.

I pin him against the nearest concrete wall and hiss into his vulgar ears he never bothers to groom.

"How dare you speak to me that way! You have no right, commoner. We took you in and you may be thrown out on our account. So I dearly advise you to lie off of the maddening speeches and be what you are supposed to. Or what we think of you too," I hiss letting go of him and stalking down hallway with him trying to catch up. 

"Remind me again, the reason why Effie couldn't be present at the moment to escort me. It is her occupancy." I say to no one in particular.

"She was sent to exchange greetings to the Prince and his family first. Speaking of the prince…" he trails off, cutting in front of me as the guards to the curtain room open.

I take a deep breath before roaming into the room.

My half of the curtain room is blood red and dark. Having a bit of a death tinge to it matching my intolerable personality perfectly. As I enter I take my place at the front, winking to my Primrose and frowning at the Queen. I place my hands behind my back waiting for the countdown.

The pullers start the process, hands on the ropes on both sides.

"On the count of one…"

Breathe in. Breathe out. Deeply. Deeply.

"Two."

I start to shake on the inside, violently I might add. My heart is beating rapidly, my blood pumping alacritous. On the outside however, my face and body show boredom. No care at all.

"Three."

The curtains open, leisurely. Everything for me is going by in slow motion. And just like that, I am face to face with my companion for eternity, _my _prince. Peeta Mellark.

_She's… beautiful_

I hate him

_She's extravagant_

He's repulsive

_I am going to kill Ryelyn and Ficelle _

This is my husband

_This is my wife_

For a long while, he and I just ogle at each other. I endeavor to avoid his eyes, though I can still sense the intensity and…what? Love? How foolish, it cannot be, he has not even known me for more than a moment and yet he loves me? No.

No matter, it has finally come to this. He kneels before me and rests his hand in mine. I ignore the feeling of the spark of electricity I feel as our skin combine for the first time in never. Once again, I thank Cinna in my head for my gloves as his lips come in contact with my skin. It burns fire. I hate it.

As he stands he smiles genuinely at me but I do not trust it or him for that matter. My turn. I curtsy towards him but my face does not vary one bit. And after that everything goes by in a nippy blur. The royal families meet one another and before I know it the Prince and I reluctantly link arms as we head back into the festivity.

His hair the color of gold, curly beyond compare. His suit made of the finest silk in Panem, traditional forest green. But it is his eyes that speak to me in ways of unknown competence. The color of oceans and seas, the happiness in them that I will never value.

Through the entire fixation, we do not verbalize at all with each other as person after person comes up to us just 'thriving to meet the new-fangled couple'.

And morning soon comes.

**The Next Morning…**

"Princess Katniss!"

I groan as I hear the familiar knocking and high pitched yelling of my maddening escort at the door. As of every morning.

"Princess! Open these doors at once! Recall the arrival of the Prince!"

With the exception of that.

I mutter some obscenities under my breath and stand in front of the doors.

"You may enter."

But as the guards reveal the hallways, only a flustered Effie appears, eyes fanatic.

"Where are my-" I begin, but my escort interrupts.

"They are not going to be present here today. At least not this morning to serve your breakfast Princess. You are dining with the Royal Family and yours." She says in a rush.

And it feels as if I have been struck. If I dine with my family and the other, it means I have to speak along them. As if I would like to.

But then again, I do many things I am not pleased with. Not like I have any say.

"Also, the family will observe you during your studies," she announces and that is all I can take at the moment.

"No," I say.

Effie peers at me blankly. "What?" she asks.

"They cannot invade my learning," I speak more firmly this time.

"Princess Katniss, they will not say a word to you. They just want to be familiar with you better for the person or Queen you will eventually become."

I am too exhausted.

Too angry.

Too everything to care any more.

"What will I be wearing for today?" I ask, tiredly.

Effie's violet eyes downcast to her now, oversized clipboard flipping through pages. I sigh as I place my olive hands atop my face and take a seat on the side of my mattress.

"Ah!" She exclaims as she finds the clothing schedule. Presumably for the next few years, at the least. "Here it is! You will be presented in a somewhat casual, somewhat not layered sundress. You will see it for yourself Princess Katniss, including the accessories."

"Fine."

Moments later I am strolling down the hallways with Effie jabbering away to no one in particular about some sort of animal fur contraption in the Capitol, and a droning Haymitch in tow.

"Nice outfit princess, if truth be told, it brings out your eyes eloquently," he snickers at the rear of me.

"And if truth be told, pray you continue your unnecessary speech; I will personally order an intake of wine and force it down your gorge, unpleasantly," I retort sharply, not looking back for his idiom.

I simper but concord with my stupid dress.

It is a layered quarter's dress, something I would usually wear for casual and everyday. But the catch per say is the color is an exasperating dazzling sunset orange. Cinna's vocabulary, not mine. A light foundation and eyeliner; my usual make up. And my hair in it's usual high French Braid.

There is a moment of silence and Effie speaks up to try to ease the anxiety of this situation.

"Prince Peeta is awfully handsome Princess," she light heartedly inquires.

I snort. "Yes Effie. So very handsome indeed; in fact why don't you move the wedding to tomorrow then?" I retort flatly. If she thinks she is helping and supporting me in this situation, of all people, she is insane.

But she has no time for a reply because we are at the doors to the dining hall.

Haymitch and Effie part to my sides as I approach the guards.

_Chin high and shoulders back_ I mentally remind myself. My forearms make their way up to my waist and I nod to the guards as they open the doors.

The first thing sound that affects me is the sound. Silence. Not any one speaking which is just the way I like it. Then all eyes are on me, all heads turned my way as I stiffly promenade in. There is one seat left.

Crosswise the prince.

A guard seats me as I make no contact with anyone at this table, until…

"You're Grace. It is with the upmost pleasure to make your acquaintance finally," says a voice to my right. I turn to Queen…Lilith I believe? Oh, what matter. I know she is interested in me and she adores the very floors I walk upon. It is said the kingdom with the first born daughter opposed to a son is how you say the 'mother kingdom'. In this situation is I and my kingdom. So I have dominance over the other including the Queen.

My face does not modify any. No excitement or pleasure whatsoever.

"Likewise, Queen…?" I question. I of course am familiar with her name but she must recognize that I do not care for her. At all.

"Lilith," she says blankly, probably surprised. Followed by snickers coming from her children no doubt. She glares at them as they quiet.

I take a glass of orange liquid and survey it through my fingers and palm. "Lilith…" I taste the name on my tongue as if judging it. "An old name derived from the Assyrian Babylonian lititu. The female demon that lived in desolate areas in ancient Semitic folklore? That name?"

"Katniss!" Queen Cristanta cries out. My eyes narrow at her. How dare she yell at me! _Me_!

"No no, it's perfectly alright," says the awestruck pig. I insult her and yet she decides to defend me and care for me still. I decide to despise her very bones from then on.

I roll my eyes and I think I am hallucinating when I see the prince smile at me and wink.

There is an eerie silence for a moment, just utensils beating against each other. Sips and chewing and swallows. But the hush is quickly broken by the servants transporting in the last portion of this meal and I sigh with relief inwardly.

They set our plates out in front of us but just as a servant sets a plate in front of Queen Lilith, he trips and spills torrid porridge all over her chest and torso. I have to stifle a laugh as well does her family.

She shoots up starring daggers at the servant who is trembling with terror.

"Look what you've done you filthy vermin!" she screams.

The servant, known as Tret looks a bit nauseous. "Y-your Grace! I- I am terribly s-s-sorry. Allow m-me to-"

"Seize him! Send him to the cells!"

The guards begin to act upon hr instructions but Prince Peeta interrupts the situation.

"Oh relax mother. Do no be so dramatic; it was purely an accident," he says. Turning to the guards he says "please, go back to your positions."

They act on his kindness as his mother is basically fuming with rage. She stomps away; an aggravated King follows her out.

Everyone turns back to their dishes and I cannot help but to wonder why the Prince had done that. Surely the servant should have a punishment but he thought otherwise so. Well I am apprehensive what other kind wonders he has in store.

**Sorry about how little detailed this chappy was. I had to get something up, but I swear that all of the action will happen in the nxt chapter. It will be rather amusing! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Peeta! She's astonishing!"

"Absolutely stunning!"

"And mine," I add in.

Ficelle and Ryelyn conclude as we walk down the hallways, on our way to the princess's classes. Her escort and advisor guides us as I walk with Delly, arm in arm.

"I don't know, she seems somewhat rude," she says.

Ryelyn scoffs, "Oh please Delly everyone seems rude to you, especially me."

"Oh hush. You _are_ rude, and I am just keeping an eye out for all of you. It

is my job you know," she says.

"Please, I am fairly sure I am fine thank you."

"No, you are an exception to my occupation seeming as idiots like you do not need looking after."

"Idiots! You are the most vulgar-"

"Stop," I cut in before the argument turns physical.

Ryelyn is an idiot though, not intellectually but personality wise. Rude and bothersome, especially to Delly. I secretly think that he has something of a liking to her. I mean who wouldn't? With her long golden curly locks and deep blue eyes, quite the looker.

Delly sighs. "Why can't you be more like Peeta or Ficelle, Ryelyn?"

I turn to my eldest brother, quiet and considerate. He is twenty one as the Rye is nineteen. I am the youngest being eighteen. I do not know why I am the prince but rumors have it I am the wisest among all of them.

The rumors are wrong.

"Yes Delly," Ryelyn snorts. "An inadequate log bump and a know it all jack-"

"We've arrived," interrupts the Princess's escort. A preppy pink haired woman named…Effie I presume.

"Thank you Effie," I say to her with a bow of the head. She responds with grateful smile as the guards at the doors let us enter the courtyard.

It is most exquisite, with daffodils and primroses lining each pathway. Flowers among flowers are decorated in this enormous yard. From Acacias to Baby Breaths to vegetation galore. Complete with a large fountain and seating places.

As I turn I see that I am not the only one memorized by the stunning view as Delly, Ficelle and Rye are wide eyed with awe.

"Do you like it?" A clear and innocent voice says to us. We turn to find Princess Primrose.

I smile at her. "Yes it is very beautiful; you've done an outstanding job."

Her face breaks out into a contagious grin. "Thank you. Are you enjoying your stay so far?"

I nod. "Yes, we are. Thank you."

"Great!" she exclaims brightly. "So you are Prince Peeta, Ficelle, Ryelyn and this is your escort Lady Delly Cartwright, correct?"

I am somewhat shocked as to her knowing who we are. I mean for the second time at least.

"You know who we are?" asks Ficelle.

She giggles a melodic sound. "Of course! I will have you know I do my research."

That brings a smile out of my system, just as I hear a 'hiss' under my feet. We all look down to reveal an unnerved cat stalking around our legs.

Delly gasps grasping on to my sleeves tighter than before.

The kind princess frowns at the animal as she scoops her up in her arms. "My apologies; he approaches newcomers with the upmost pride as if he is the King of the entire nation," she says, bringing a gentle laugh out of our group. "So what brings you into our courtyard?" she asks.

Delly answers this one. "We've come to observe your sister at her classes, and this one requires us to be in open air."

A worried look comes across the princess's face. "Once again, my apologies for her behavior. Our father met an untimely demise years ago and Katniss has never been the same since."

I start to inform her she it is not mandatory I know this information, but she insists.

"She does not smile, does not laugh, does not show any emotion; but I can assure you that her heart is surely not made of stone," she finishes sadly.

I, for once in my life, have no words to speak, so Delly takes charge for me. "Thank you Princess."

She smiles wide and hurries off to her station.

"Well that was certainly unexpected news," utters Ryelyn.

Nodding my head I answer. "Yes, but now I can understand her better of anything."

After a moment of silence, Ficelle quietly speaks. "It is a bit odd though."

Eyebrows raised I turn to him. "How so?"

He shrugs indifferently. "Well, the upcoming queen is somewhat dastardly and vile, as the princess is sweet and compassionate."

Contemplating that, we take a seat on one of the benches near us, predicating her entrance. It is true however, though both beautiful they each handle things in their own ways, I've observed for the time being.

"Well I suppose they each handle death differently, Ficelle," says Delly.

I am bout to talk but the sound of sharp footsteps interrupt me. Looking up I find Princess Katniss, beautiful and ready to start her class.

**Princess Katniss**

As I walk out to the courtyard I get a glimpse of the Prince and his…shall I say, 'groupies' seated on the bench, watching my every move.

Sure not to pay them any mind I make my way to the archery station and ready myself. I've changed once more to a simple sundress- still the revolting orange color- and a courtyard hat; my hair left to flow along side the wind. As for my foot wear, I have on sandals.

"Good afternoon you're Grace," says my archery instructor, with a bow.

I nod to her. "Nerrissa."

I have known Nerrissa Duppont for as long as I care to remember. Some would say we were sisters, twins most likely. But everyone around this place knows better.

"Today, Princess, will just be free setting. I will be sitting and watching, assessing you on your back extend and your focus," she says smoothly.

Picking up the bow each day brings back thousands upon thousands of kind memories. As in one when I held the bow for the first time in my life, as my father helped me shoot. I recall getting so frustrated and distressed when I could not make a bulls eye; but my father always had something waiting for me when I went inside the palace.

Feeling a sharp pang of sadness and guilt, I shimmy it down to where my supposed 'heart' is told to be and get into position.

Straddle my feet

Complete

Nock the arrow

Complete

Draw hand and bow hand

Complete

Pre Draw bow arm

Complete

Draw the bow

Complete

Set the anchor

Complete

Hold and aim for the bull's eye

Complete

The release

Complete

Follow through

Complete

And relax

Finished

I look to see that my arrow hit the exact mark on the bull's eye. Of course, I am pro at this and do not have to repeat this in my head. But of course it comes in handy occasionally.

After doing this numerous times, all of my twelve arrows hit bull's eye and I do not have to glance at the prince to know he is upmost impressed with my skills.

The day goes ridiculously fast and by the time I realize it is after dinner and I am taking a stroll down the hallways when I hear a kind voice.

"Your aim was amazingly accurate."

Turning, I find a cheery Prince Peeta.

Alone.

In the hallways.

With me.

I return his happiness with a cold shoulder. "I've done better."

He laughs. And I am quite surprised because it completely surpasses a laugh that reaches up to his ears. It lights up is entire body for all of Panem to enjoy. For a moment, I would not be astonished to see the sun beaming down on his figurine and hear the angels singing around him.

But that is as cliché as a happily ever after.

"I'm sure you have Princess," he says.

"What do you desire from me?" I snap. Because his happiness is irritating, especially the fact that it is towards me.

He looks some what taken aback. "What do mean? I simply came to make small talk with you. As you and I know what is slowly drawing near to us," he says. And I curse under my breath.

Yes I know. The wedding.

I sigh in frustration. "Well just tell me what you would like to know about me so I can get on with my stroll."

His grin returns, wider than ever. "I was hoping to promenade along with you, if you do not mind."

My frown returns, deeper. "I do mind."

"Wonderful! Now where are we headed?" he exclaims brightly.

And at the moment, for the first time in years. I have a challenger. An opponent who questions my motives. And I decide not to hate him as much as I do.

**So sorry it took so long to update! I hoped you liked the chapter! **** and thanx to all my wonderful reviewers out there! Luv y'all! **

**-Jozette **


	7. Chapter 7

**WOW guys! I received a boatload of reviews for last chapter and that makes me very VERY happy. So, in exchange, you all get a very long chapter and a very good one to. **** Oh and there are many songs that match this story so once in a while or chapter after chapter, I may put a name of one at the beginning at the chapter. And sorry for the late update. Now enjoy! **

**So small- Carrie Underwood **** (pretty much sums up the entire story)**

"Buona Fortuna Hall."

"Why the name?"

"I do not know."

The prince and I saunter around the palace as he takes a private tour of the place. As I had no option but too, since he would not cease his pestering, and surely I did not want to call a guard for assistance. I would just make his day brighter and mine poorer. I halt to a stop.

"It seems that we've some to the end of our tour, I dearly hope you enjoyed it," I say, sarcasm dripping from it.

I begin to walk away when he yells after me.

"Good fortune! Centuries ago, it meant good fortune in Italy. Bringing joy and peace throughout the nation."

Stunned I turn to face his content figure, scowling like mad.

"You are familiar with this palace already," I state sourly.

Nodding he gestures around to no one in particular. "I did so yesterday, but I figured it would be the most enjoyable with you, Princess."

Something inside me bubbles up to the surface. Confusion? Despair? I can't familiarize with it at the moment.

"Enjoyable?" I ask.

He nods his ashy blond hair flying in every direction.

"With...me?"

He laughs. "Well I would hope so Princess."

I stand there, boring into his blue eyes. I see joy, warmth, happiness. But I am stone. Cold hearted, cold blooded. A creature with no room for any more love.

And it will never change.

"It's late and I need rest, I am sure you do as well," I say coldly. I rush away and I hear a faint 'sleep well'.

I dryly chuckle at that. If he only knew the nightmares plaguing my mind and soul every night.

**Prince Peeta **

"Sleep well Princess!" I shout after her as she rushes away. It is only a bit after six, the sun is still out. Sighing as she disappears out of sight, I walk towards my chambers, down founded.

I cannot figure her out. Why she is so angry, so cold all of the time. I understand the important death that occurred years ago but Princess Primrose is handling it immensely well. Especially for a child of her age and descent.

Too occupied with these thoughts, I do not notice that very princess sitting rather distantly on a window pane. Her gaze is beyond the palace and out over what seems like a fence.

"Are you alright Princess?" I make sure.

She looks up at me and smiles. "You know, calling me princess isn't required when you are speaking to me. My name is Primrose. Simply that."

I am quite taken aback by this statement. Never have I heard this before, ever. "Um…Primrose."

Giggling she answers. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

Once more her laughter fills the air. "Yes, I am perfectly fine. Just sometimes I wonder."

I hesitate before taking a seat near her. But I know I've made a wise decision once her face lights up with a wide smile.

"And may I ask what you wonder of?" I ask with a smile in return.

"Well, as you may have noticed, there is a thick fence around the palace walls. Not once have any of us- Katniss and I – been outside of that barrier, it is forbidden to us. And sometimes I think about what is out there, lurking among the shadows or bouncing along the breeze," she finishes.

Her words startle me. Never having been in her place before, I cannot relate. My palace has always been my loving home; nothing restrained for any of us. Despite my repulsive mother. But she was mostly overlooked.

"You contain an incredibly vibrant mind's eye, Primrose," I say. She thanks me.

"Well I have to come across some kind fixation here," she says tiredly, suddenly her sweet face brightens into a mischievous grin. "Speaking of which, I'm certain it is time."

My eyebrows furrow in confusion as she places upright. "Come along!" She shouts behind her scurrying figure. Reluctantly, I dash after her.

When I fall into step near her own two feet I ask "what is going-"

"Here we are," she says. Finding ourselves in front of a pair of double doors that are not recognizable to me. Two guards also.

"Where are we?" I ask. But she just smiles knowingly as she beckons me close to the door. As the guards take in her view, their weapons settle and they push open the doors.

"Thank you Ket, Par," she says generously as we enter to what seems like darkness to me. There are a few lit torches but that is it among the gloom.

I make out the princess seated on a nearby bench and join her utterly confused.

"In three…two…one."

And before I can even comprehend what she is saying, the dark that surrounding us lights up with hundreds of…what are they?

"They are called lightning Bugs or fireflies," she says as she plays with one on her finger. "The only ones remaining in the entire kingdom of Panem are hidden in this very garden. They only appear on nights like these, to humble people."

I sit there in awe as she brings her cupped hands toward my bare ones. "Here," she whispers, placing the tiny thing into my palm. I laugh, as the broadest smile appears onto my face and hers.

"Thousands of years ago, these creatures roamed freely throughout what once was the United States of America. But here and now, the emperor forbids them. I don't value the nature of why, but I love them and they are truly magical then any fairy, wizard being there is," the princess says.

I nod memorized by how much joy, delight these fire flies bring to me. The one on my hand dashes to the ends of my fingertips and takes to the air. Free.

Now focusing on Primrose, I ask her, "are you the only individual who experiences this?"

Her awestricken and happy gaze downcasts into sadness and I immediately regret what I've spoken. But before I can utter one word she says, "Katniss and I used to come here every night, but ever since father's death…she's been changed. A completely different person I don't know. A stranger. As I have spoken before, she still loves me a great deal, but something in her heart cracked that day. So far, no one has come to repair it and she cannot let love in anymore. But I believe that one day, someone bold enough will come make her laugh again. Make her smile. Make her dance and sing with Joy again."

I smile at the image of her doing so. I am the person who has to make her change. And realize that she needs to let love in her and repair her fragile heart. Immerging from my thoughts, something hits me suddenly and swiftly. If Katniss is not in need of any companionship and her mother is still recuperating from her isolation of her husband's death. What about Primrose? She is alone. Of course she has the help, her tutors, and guards galore. But who does she spend time with when she is alone? Even at my palace, with the disease of a mother I have, we children always had each other to provoke and censure. Even today. So this comes as a distressing blow to me that a fourteen year old girl of a very high kingdom does not have anyone to rely on.

"Primrose, do you have anyone to amuse with?" I ask her.

She bites her lip avoids my gaze. "Well, once in a blue moon, the royals from Kingdom 11 come but rarely. The guards and servants are sweet but they are far too busy for horseplay with young children," she sighs, confirming my theory.

Feeling awful as I watch her gaze at the fading insects, I take her small hand in my large ones. She turns toward me with a small smile on her sweet face.

"You know," I begin smiling also, "It can be very lonesome in our palace for Delly. Being one of the few ladies her age there, it seems she can get very annoyed with our ridiculous male tactics."

She giggles at this.

"I am sure if you approach her, she will be more than pleased to accompany you," I inquire and it is true.

Her face lights up as if she is a lighting bug herself at the idea and before I can comprehend what she is doing, her skinny arms are around my torso in a tight grip.

A hug.

I smile at this affection that I am sure this child lacks and return the display, putting my arms around her.

"Thank you Peeta," she mumbles into my chest.

"You are welcome Primrose. You are quite welcome."

**Lady Delly**

Where is that boy! I am supposed to be guiding him to where he needs to go! Goodness, he is still such child as he was years ago.

Hastily walking down a hallway I glimpse the upcoming queen rushing down my way. As she comes closer into view I approach her and give a polite curtsy.

"Princess Katniss," I say.

"Delly," she says tightly. I take a close look at her and she seems very jumpy.

"I was wondering if you've seen Peeta anywhere?" I ask her.

"No," she says and after she continues her way down the hallway.

I silently mutter an obscenity under my breath and carry on my search for the prince. Moments later, I turn around a corner leading to another pathway when an unseen force knocks me downward and onto the rigid, tiled ground. So of course it had to hurt.

"Ouch!" I cry out to the stranger. "Will you watch where you are headed!" still on the floor, I glance up to find an angered young man. Maybe about Ficelle's age or so. His hair is long and black, tied together behind his head in a neat and gathered tail. His eyes are grey and his olive skin looks familiar. Overall he seems quite handsome.

"Well if you had followed your advice, maybe neither of us would have met like this," he spits. His arms are occupied crossed over his chest, and his hands each have a book in them, leaving me to place upright my self.

I glare at him menacingly as I dust myself off. "A simple 'my apologies' would suffice."

He throws his head back and laughs mockingjay, only infuriating my temper even more so. "You are obviously new here to not know any of our practices. One of them is not apologizing to unworthy, pre-pubescent, hogs like yours truly."

That was it.

My eyes go wide with rage and my face flushes with red as I walk up to him to retaliate a comeback very hurtful when familiar arms restrain me from his certain death.

"Let me go Peeta!" I roar with fury. He ignores me as he drags me away.

"My apologies Sir Hawthorne, she has a bit of a temper," he says kindly as I struggle in his arms.

"Do not worry about it your highness," the butt bows and strolls away, sending a smug look in my very direction.

As soon as he is far out of sight, Peeta puts a hand to his face which by now over many years of this nonsense means I should explain.

"Son of a wench! He is ridiculous! Calling me an unworthy, pre-pubescent, hog!" I scream.

"Delly," he begins, drawing my name out. "What did you do first?"

Before I can protest he cuts in, "do not try to deny that fact because we all know you are always the starter."

A defeated look comes across my face. "We bumped in to each other and I insulted him," I admit.

Peeta smirks. "On impulse, correct?'

I despise it when he is correct. "You and I both know I have a short temper. So if a man of all people bumps into me, does not apologize and insults me. All Hell will break loose," I say as he laughs at my scowl.

After a moment I remind myself why I was looking for him in the first place. "Your mother requires your presence in her quarters immediately," I say.

All of the happiness from his face drains almost immensely. "Very well then, lead me to the witch."

I laugh as we head to that very person, arm in arm and I notice that when he came to pull me away from trouble, he was happier than I've seen him in years. And for a person that is usually joyful all of the time, that is saying something.

But of course I do not ask him where he has been, that would just ruin the moment.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Review please! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I was going through my email for the reviews and favorites and everything and I am so grateful for all of you guys and al that. But there was this specific review that made my entire…year! I totally have to give a shout out to ****ForeverMore909****! Your review was so freaking AMAZING! I almost cried! I cant even PM you because you deserve for the world to know how awesome you are! What you wrote was the kindest, sweetest, nicest, hungergamilicious thing I've ever heard about my writing in my entire life! I absolutely love you to BUNCHES now! Thank you sooo much and now just because of your single review, I have to make sure this chapter is fantabulous! Thanks to you again and everyone also who reviewed and favorited and followed in general! I LOVE YOU ALL TOO! Oh! And don't you guys think that if Delly loved Peeta like THAT (which she doesn't) Taylor Swift's 'invisble' would be perfect! Sorry, just wanted to put that out there! Now without further ado, I present to you, the eight chapter of 'once upon a time'! ACTION!...i said ACTION!...Oh for the luv a'- will someone please play the freaking chapter! **

**Summer Nights by Rascal Flatts**

"_Have a joyous birthday my beloved."_

"_Thank you father!" I giggled._

_He smiled as the incoming fork approached my lips, halting to an abrupt stop. _

"_You take the first nibble," I said happily._

"_Are you absolutely certain darling?" he asked me._

"_I insist." _

"_Very well sweetheart." He placed the mouthful into his mouth and dropped to the ground._

"_Father?"_

_No response. I start to become anxious and very very fearful._

"_Father! Wake up Father! Help! Someone help!" I screamed, I ran, too late._

"_Father! Father! Wake up!"_

"Father!" I scream as I awaken from yet another nightmare. Gasping for air and trying to up right my breathing all at once.

"Just a dream. Just a different horrendous dream," I bolster myself. But in all honesty, though that specific event did not occur tonight, it did transpire six years prior. Leaving my figure somewhat shaken, reliving that horrifying day once more.

Once my breathing has calmed, I glance at the timepiece on the nearby wall. It reads four in the morning; three additional hours until I am awoken by my bizarre consultant. Reluctantly, I untangle myself from the malevolence the bed sheets bring to me and place my feet on the floor. I head to my vanity fair and stare at the reflection. My midnight hair has collected in clumps and frizzes, my eyes perceive bulky mauve marks under them, and all in all, I look like a young fanatical lady. Archetypal appearance after the nightmares.

I grasp a hair brush and stroke my head with it, as for my face, let it be. Standing now, I take one of various satin robes I possess and throw it over my night gown. Finally, I push open the double doors that I enter my quarters with and begin my journey towards the kitchen.

I did not approve of guards stationed at my entrance because it did not wish for them to here my screaming during these nights. Surely they would break down the doors in thinking of I was being attacked by some type of dark force from the capitol. And people invading my personal space do not please me whatsoever.

Come to think of it, nothing does any longer.

As I promenade down the several hallways that take refuge in the palace, it seems eerily quiet as usual. No servants or any help are awake at this time, so I have no option then to get something with my own two hands; a rare occasion actually. And I wouldn't dream of waking any of them. If they are weary then what demands do they meet of mine?

Interrupting my thoughts, I come across a large mahogany door and I force it open leading me in to the kitchen. It is one of the largest rooms we acquire here, seeming as we have many chefs and servants who all have to eat. However it is very plain, containing only the necessities of what a cooking place desires such as the basics: many stoves, warming machines, sinks, counter tops, cooling boxes and further.

Spending time here as a child helps me get around the enormous room. Memories like watching our chefs prepare dinners and brunches, or laughing at a burned creation I would cook, those small things.

I grab a mug and head over to a cooling box to pour a quantity of dairy and spices. Once I have my soothing consumer, I head out of the kitchen and take a seat at the dining hall.

Taking a small sip of the drink, unwanted memories flood into my heart and mind. My father and I sharing a cup. My father and I giggling at a ridiculous sight. My father and I reading a story together. My father and I. My father and I. My father and I.

_Enough! _I mentally recite to myself, forcing the enjoyable times back into the depths of what heart I have left.

No emotion.

No pain.

Not anymore.

And suddenly I hear the clearing of a voice behind me.

I turn around and shoot up into a standing position, beverage still in hand.

"Why are you here?" I half yell half murmur.

He looks unfazed by my actions, smiling widely. "Just, searching for a small bite to devour," he says kindly.

I glare at him. "Here is forbidden, you must leave at once."

"Yes, and that is why you are here?" he laughs. My face burns with rage and irritation. He cannot test my ways!

"I am here because I_ can_ be here. This is _my _palace. _My _kingdom. And _my_ eating area. However, it unquestionably is not the equal for you Prince Peeta," I retort crisply.

He sighs sadly, not something I would expect past that boorish responding of mine. "Oh, but it is princess. It will soon be ours no matter what."

I roll my eyes in annoyance; as if I haven't heard that gesturing to my marriage millions of times before. So instead of discussing the 'happily ever after' we all most dearly desire, he speaks.

"So…do you constantly spend your nights here?" he says to me, perhaps attempting to start conversation with me of all people. The key word in that sentence being _attempting._

"No," I answer simply and plainly. He nods. "Back at the kingdom I possessed, my father and I used to creep around the kitchen and devour a small number of treats and whatnots," he chuckles remembering some type of amusing scene most likely. "I remember when once my mother had caught us, nibbling on pieces of chocolate and caramel when she'd bounded in like a mad dog."

I attempt to stifle snort, unsuccessfully. The Prince continues his story.

"She had slapped the remaining goods out of our fingertips and pried it out of my mouth. Then, she had sent the most repulsive and bloodcurdling glare I've only ever seen one other time in my life, in my direction and said 'no son of mine will dine where the help lay their fingers!'" he imitates in her exact voice.

"And then what happened?" the statement flies out of my lips, surprising us both by the way his eyebrows shoot up and a smile spreads onto his bright face. I avoid his eyes, putting on a scowl.

"Well," he begins slowly. "After yelling at my father a great deal, she slapped me stiff crosswise the cheek, leaving me bleeding and in agonizing pain, and she requested one of the night guards to escort me back to my quarters," he finishes.

I take one sip of my milk. "Did you not receive any remedial assistance?" I ask calmly.

"Oh, yes. The next morning."

I almost gag on the liquid running down my gullet, but soon contain myself. "You received…no help, until the…next morning," I say flatly. But honestly, appalled at the prince's_ mother's_ behavior.

He nods.

"Blood running down your check."

Another nod.

I sigh angrily but not exactly perceiving what at. "The old witch," I say, unintentionally bringing a sunny bunch of laughter from the Prince. After, with a smile remaining, he states "agreed; thank Panem for you."

And suddenly, I feel a warm feeling in my chest area. He complimented me. Me? _Me_. It feels as of in the near past when he had told me to sleep well and that he wanted to spend time with me. I do not appreciate the feeling. So I carefully stand upright and place a frown on my face.

"I need to rest now, I trust it that you will find your way back to your chambers swiftly," I say monotonously. Coming back to the irate and connote young lady I've known all to well.

His smile fades somewhat but nevertheless remains between his cheeks. Nodding I can feel his eyes trailing on me as I leave the hall, but at the last corner, unthinkingly, I turn back at him. Just to find his eyebrows raise above his bright blue eyes and a sneer playing on his lips. Immediately, I turn back and begin the walk to my room in quite haste.

_Foolish! _I mentally reprimand myself _what a fool I am to look back! _

And the look on his face is just enough to make me go insane with vehemence. As I am almost to my chambers, I hear a dim hiss beneath my feet. I look down to come across my dear sister's mangy, ghastly, and redundant feline.

Scowling I stoop to his level- in size I mean, certainly not class level –and hiss right back at him, tenfold as ferocious. He cowers but stand his ground as I place upright. He or rather _it_ and I have a dreadful history.

Before my father had died, on the eve of Primrose's fifth birthday, we had gone out to the courtyard to amuse ourselves with the plants near the wall separating us from life outside. Under guards special eye of course, we had just picked a few cross breeds when we heard a small and sudden _meow. _Oblivious to what it was, Primrose ran straight to the creature before I could stop her and cuddled the kitten at the time to her closely. I of course, was n shock; it was the most repulsive thing I had ever been in contact with. Its ear had a piece missing; the right eye a unsettling green color opposed to the regular yellow and that was just the beginning. Also, I had been very afraid of what disease and bacteria the animal had obtained from the outside. And what it could spread to Primrose, and to the palace. Freaked, I ran into the palace and explained to my father and mother what h occurred. They had come outside and in the end; the amount of sobbing and sheer despair that had come out of my sister's mouth for once in her entire process of living had earned her the aberration.

But I did not cease there. For three intact years, I had been attempting to drown, bury, poison, and hurt in any way the cat. But I would always get caught and punished. Once when I was ten years of age, I had fed the brute a piece of food with a pinch of cinnamon on it. Knocking him out for a long while. During that time, I had sneaked it into the palace's food supply and just when the cook was about to put it in the pan it awoke and hissed at her; scaring her out of her wits. That, I had been punished for severely and after my father's death and my mother's detachment, I had long grown cold to entertainment. And here we stand to this day.

The cat- I refuse to call it by its real name –bares its fangs at me but I hear a faded yell and footsteps closely behind as I catch a glimpse of the approaching blond hair and now flushed complexion.

Crossing my hands across my chest I put on a genuine glower. "Primrose Everdeen, what are you doing up at this late hour?"

Her face brightens as she scoops up her purring cat and turns to face me. "Katniss please…do not be cross with me…I just…needed to find…Buttercup," she gasps for air in-between her words. Then, as if she realizes something, her face turns into a sneer as the Prince's just a moment go.

"Wait one moment, why are _you _awake at this late hour?" she smirks, cockiness obvious in her voice.

For a moment I stand in shock, what is she accusing me of? Treason? Oh that is preposterous.

"If you must know, the Prince and I had a cup of milk to share," I say in a bored tone.

But apparently, my sister thinks otherwise. "Oh, yes Katniss. A _drink of milk_; how sincere of you," she says than bursts into laughter, "A drink of milk? Is that the very best you can come up with? Sister, I am not a small child any longer. You can tell me if you and he went back to his chamber and…"

"Primrose Larisa!" I scream appalled by what she is implying. The prince and I and…no. I refuse to think of the possibilities.

Her laughter dies down to a mere giggle. "Oh calm yourself Katniss; I was merely teasing you a bit." She says but her face turns to serious after. "But um…why do you not check in with Ruthie in the morning and send me the report of your conditions?" she says referring to the apothecary mistress.

My face turns mauve. "Bed. _Now," _I tell her furiously, she reluctantly begins to stalk back to her room, cat in hand when I yell after her.

"I've always been one for canines."

She looks back at my figure, a smile on her lips and skips back to her chamber as I enter my doors as well.

**And cut! Hahaha! I love Primrose. What about you guys? **** well sorry for the late chappy and again thanks so much to ****ForeverMore909! **

**By the by, I want to tell you that the idea of this chapter came from ****Mela! ****She said that I should have a time where the Prince and Princess needed to be alone and I luved it so here's a shout out to you! Luv ya! **

**Jozette! **


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry for not updating! High school gives you all of these retard exams at the very end of the quarter! Well here is another fantabulous chapter from another bunch of my fantabulous reviewers. The idea of this chapter came form Melaagain! Dang, u r on a role girl! Enjoy!**

I do not check in with Ruthie like Primrose had recommended the previous night. The very last thing I could do with is not having any gossip in the palace of me becoming impregnated before the marriage. And gossip does spread quite rapidly here. What I do receive as a replacement is how when I amble to the dining hall- with a jabbering escort and an angry sober advisor- as the guards unbolt the doors and I step in, I find the Prince sitting at the table with the upmost patience.

And that is plainly it.

Just the Prince.

Unaccompanied.

I cannot bring myself to move; therefore I stay my position as the Prince stands at my presence and smiles vibrantly. "Good morning Princess," he says with a flash of his pearly whites. Instead of responding, my eyebrows bend down to my nose in utter curiosity as to where the royal families have run off to. "Where is everyone?" I ask antagonistically. His face dims slightly as he answers. "They've gone and eaten without you already." I feel the anger rushing up my spine reaching my face and my tongue before I can stop it. "Why in Panem's name _why_?" I yell. "Well, have you not seen the time hitherto?" he says softly. Without moving my head, my eyes dart to the timepiece behind him and it reads exactly ten past two. I silently curse at myself for being so foolish. I faintly remember Effie rumbling on about how I was tremendously belatedly, but of course I sipped my tea and overlooked her.

Now I pay for it dearly.

"Well, if everyone else has vanished, then why are you still here?" I ask. He smiles again, small but nevertheless a smile. "I sought after to wait for you."

Again, another flattering remark. Is he put up to them I wonder? Is it a before the wedding ceremony type thing but when the vows are exchanged and all is said and done, will he change for the worse? I study him with forceful eyes. His structure is bold and built and tall, yet he seems like he does no harm. His hair, brushed and finely done back into a long ponytail. His face calm and handsome yet content and loving. Yet I cannot look at his eyes, in fear of him reading through me. It is insane. What am I to do with him? What am I to do with these state of affairs I've been born into?

Finally, with a scowl across my features I sit as he does as well. The back door opens with servants, arms overflowing with food for us both. Once we are settled, our acquaintances flee from the dining hall leaving the prince and I in silence. For me to gather my thoughts.

A certain consideration jolts me stiff in the backside of the skull.

"_Remember Princess, as soon as you take your last bite of brunch, it is off off off to the ballroom in prep for the ceremony! With the prince of course!"_

Ah. The joys of life.

**Sorry about the really short chappy! Almost doen with next! I swear! I just figured if I didn't update sooner, you'd ya know…hurt me….. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Lady Delly **

"ADELAIDE!"

I recoil as the ruthless sound reaches my ears. Would it kill this feline to be somewhat pleasant to…anyone? The answer is no. of course. I sigh standing to my feet and set the volume I have been reading- _Resentment__towards__your__Queen__Management_- atop the diminutive table near me. I rush over to the double doors and the guards robotically open the doors for me to enter. Once in, I face the My Queens and King and- that man again! Ugh! Why is he here? Nevertheless, I do as I've been taught and curtsy towards the Royals.

"Yes Milady?" I ask her, trying with great difficulty to dispel the insensitive look the man sends me.

Queen Lilith, absolutely oblivious to anything wrong, speaks. "Delly, I take it you haven't come to meet Sir Hawthorne yet. The Princess's tutor." I shake my head once. "No your majesty, I have not." I do not approve of where this conversation is headed. Then she smiles. _Oh__no._"Well you should!"

Queen Cristanta smiles as well. "I concur; Gale, take Lady Delly around

The palace for stroll…in fact, spend the entire day together."

_Kill me now._

I rush to liberate the orders given. "Your Grace, I beseech you! I have many tasks to uphold and between caring for the Prince and his whereabouts I haven't anytime to-"

"Silence girl!" Queen Lilith's voice pierces the air like salt. "You will do as is told." I retain the urge to strangle her and feed her dead carcass to the Griffins.

Queen Cristanta interrupts our little dispute with her kindness. "Now, Lilith, it is perfectly alright if she hasn't the time to-"

"Nonsense!" screams Queen Lilith. "Cristanta, you are much too undemanding! Gale, come forward." The man- Gale –proceeds to withhold his orders and soon after beckons me to join him near. "Now, make each other's acquaintances and be off!"

I turn to gaze at him. His lengthy black hair tied into another ponytail as it was before. His eyes are another thing though, I haven't taken notice before. They are a deep gray; I can almost see the infinite rage kindled inside of them. A loud cough behind me brings me back to the present time. I curtsy to him with an unforeseen glare. "Sir Hawthorne." He looks at me with…what? Amusement? Hmph, I will show him amusement. He bows. "Lady Adelaide." His voice is deep, yet smooth. Like water as it goes over a fall.

We study each other for a moment until Queen Lilith breaks the silence with her booming voice. Honestly, why did King Rissen marry her? Right. They had no say. "Well we will have no problem in the two courting with each other behind our backsides, now do we Cristanta?" she jokes.

Completely not comical.

My face turns beet red as I stomp out of the room, Sir Hawthorne following at my heels. Once he catches up, we walk side by side to who knows where.

"A bit hostile now are we?" He says finally. I look over to him incredulously to find a self-righteous leer on his face. "Me. _ME_?" I shout. "Was it not _you_ who snubbed me by calling me an- and I quote –an 'unworthy, pre-pubescent, hog', just a little over a week ago?" The nerve of these kingdom twelve men! At least on the south side.

He snickers beside me. "Yes, well you were asking for it." Hs voice is calm now, however, mine is not. "Well it seems to me that you had quite the temper back then, and now it has stifled? Oh please. Don't you dare put that kind of act on me." I walk faster now but never the less he follows closely behind.

"Lady Adelaide-"

"Delly."

"Delly, I must admit that at the best of times, I let my anger get me. But as opposed to you, that is not my personality," he declares. I abruptly stop and stand face to face with him.

"Oh shank me now! Those are lies! I can see the resentment in your eyes! Ha! There it is!" I screech, my pale features turning redder and redder very second.

I can see that whatever patience is left of him is vanishing as I speak. "Well it takes one to know one does it not?" he says with a grin. I am about to retort quite rudely (well, more intensely anyways), but I realize his methods. It is not the insults so as much as the sarcasm and how you say 'smooth' talking. Well, two can partake at that game…

**Princess Primrose**

"Now, because in the pre-Panem world, Princess, they did not have the luxuries that we have in the present day, they had to occupy themselves with many pastimes. One of the most legendary was the television. It was a type of mechanical…."

I do not hear the remainder of what Rory says because my mind is much too engaged in the squabbling to listen to the English lesson.

"Princess? Princess Primrose?" his voice startles me into reality once again. I look at him apologetically. "Sorry Rory, it is just the arguing…may I?" I ask kindly. He stares at me with disbelief and some amusement. Rory Hawthorne is sixteen years of age, just two years older than I. My English tutor and personal best friend. Not at all like his brother, he is kind and forgiving, and I sense somewhat of a liking he has to me. But I am in all probability wrong. Though that means there is no reason for me not to like him.

As Rory battles out whether to let me go and risk his behind on my behalf, I stand and walk slowly over to him; seating not a mere foot from him on the same loveseat. He turns his head towards me and I smile at him wide. "Pretty pretty _pretty_please? With Buttercup on top?" I plead, holding up my upmost bothered cat. He laughs and shakes his head. "Go on then, but I will not be doing this again!" I giggle and place a kiss right on his left cheek before I stand; his face turns red at this simple gesture I do many times. "That is what you always say!" I laugh and run out of the room, towards the quarrelling. Moments later, I find myself hiding behind a statue, looking at Lady Delly and Gale, getting ready to bite their heads off. So of course, being the meddling, darling fourteen year old princess I am, I have to intrude.

"You are a complete_ruin_ to Royal help everywhere!" screams Lady Delly. Gale gapes down at her with ire galore. "Me! HA! _You_, my dear Adelaide, give an entire new meaning to _whores._" He booms. Her eyes bulge to saucers as I approach them unnoticed. "You. Take. That. Back. AT ONCE!" And then. "I do not restrain from the truth, _sweetheart._"

Before a vase breaks, I deliberately step in between them. "Well it seems that you all are quiet fond for each other," I say sweetly. They look down at me, undoubtedly ashamed. "My apologies, you highness," says Delly. I smile as she curtsies. "Oh no need for that. Gale here should be the one to apologize." I turn to him with an eyebrow raised and a scowl on my face. "Sir Hawthorne," I sigh, stretching out the syllables of his name. Since he towers over me by a millennium, I beckon with one polished and pink finger, him to come down to my level. Which in this case are his knees. I can feel the amusement radiating off of him. When I am livid it is rare; but when I am, it is extremely amusing.

"Sir Hawthorne, why may I ask, are you terrorizing this kind young lady?" I begin. He laughs and answers. "Your greatness, I pray you no harm was intentionally done; physically anyhow." I hear Delly snort in the background so I start to circle Gale. My hand up to my chin and my arm under my elbow. After a moment, I turn to an enduring Delly, though I know she is full of murder inside. "Lady Delly, do you agree with this man?" She wholeheartedly shakes her head no, and begins to speak. "I behold of you, you're divine Grace, that that man is the Devil himself!" she says. Gale stands and I hold my hand over my mouth to keep from bursting out into laughter. "Delly, I agree." I say. Gale throws his arms up into the air with the upmost aggravation and runs his hands through his hair. "You must apologize at once."

He looks at me with distress, as Delly does so with complacency. But I give him a look as if to say 'I am not horse playing around' and he turns towards Delly, gets onto one knee and smiles at her –faux of course- at her. "My apologies Milady." Then he takes a hand and kisses it. Delly, mortified at the impact of his lips touching her skin, snatches it back and walks away in haste. Not before thanking me though. Gale's face goes blank as he chases her down. He glares at me as he does. "You know I love you!" I shout. I shake my head and laugh. Are all young adults like that? So oblivious to they love they share.

**Hey guys! I hope ya loves the chappy! I wanted to take a break from Katniss and Peeta and focus on the other issues in the palace. a few things though..**

**Ellfoy****:****Thank****you****sooo****much!****That****means****a****lot!****:D**

**Mela****:****hahaha!****Thanx!****I****am****so****freaking****happy****that****you****are****so****freaking****excited****for****the****chapters!****No****problem!****Your****ideas****help****me****a****lot!****:D**

**Ella****:****Yes,****the****wedding****scene****is****coming****up!****I****'****m****so****excited!****There****wil****be****many****surprises****but****I****cant****tell****you****if****they****will****fall****in****love****after.****Sorry!****Youll****just****have****to****wait****and****see!****:D**

**Anon****:****Oh****believe****me,****on****their****wedding****night,****you****will****be****on****the****tips****of****your****chairs****with****suspense.****Completely****ridic.**

**Mockingjaycrest****:****hahahahahahah!****Thank****you!****:D**

**Well please review my pretties! Until next chapter! I love you! OH! by the bye! The hunger games trailer came out! Go check it out on youtube! Or if ya cant, go to my wall on fb and find it! **


	11. Chapter 11

"This is not essential."

"Of course it is Princess!" Chirps Effie. I roll my eyes as she leads me to the dressing hall. Today is the day to choose the dress for the wedding. After all, it is merely less than seven days away, and there is 'much much much to do in preparation for it' according to Effie.

The entire walk she babbles on and on about the upcoming event; as if it is the most extravagant thing in the entire country of Panem. It possibly is. Too her and the rest of the world. Is it just a joke to them? A game that is played throughout the kingdoms to amuse the Emperor? What they do not apprehend is the suffering that the Royal Family goes through as opposed to pheasants raising their sheep and cows and whatever else the poor tend to.

I mentally quaver myself out of my own corrupt thoughts as we reach the hall. Effie does not seem to do the same though because she is still speaking. I stalk past her however and take a seat atop one of the cushions waiting for the show to commence. She soon seats near me though and claps her hands twice for the tailors and servants to bring in the gowns. You see, there are exactly ten bridal gowns that are brought in form each individual Kingdom. This makes a total of 120 dresses to try on. And in this palace, my stylists are enormously, without a doubt mad. They want to do the entire makeover on me for EACH dress; that will take at least half an hour for every single one. But what am I to do about this? Absolutely nothing. That is what.

"Princess! Princess Katniss!" yells Octavia. My head once again gets the best of me and I stand and head towards the powder room for my redoing. Once I get there, I feel somewhat of a relief when I see Cinna. But I think he notices the pleading in my eyes because he smiles sadly and shakes his head. He cannot help me in this type of crisis.

I give out a frustrated sigh as they undress me and do their magic. Literally.

* * *

><p>It has now been seven hours and I have been through fourteen gowns straight and I am completely and utterly exhausted. The make up on and off of my olive skin is so unbearable now that just want to rip it off. The material of the cloth is uncomfortable and too fitted. And if I see one more pair of heels again, I will snatch them up and personally see to it that they are incinerated. Ashes to ashes.<p>

To my rescue though is Effie who returns me back into my palace gown and footwear. Soon after, she whisks me away to the other end of the palace. I habitually never approach the side; the darkest part of it where what is left of the sunshine does not glower upon. Cobwebs collect in some corners because servants and help are not allowed in some parts. This is where my father dwelt before his demise. It takes me a moment to follow in step of Effie because of the memories and emotions that are revealed in this very place. Times that are not to be mentioned ever again.

I glare at nothing in particular. "For what reason are we present here?" She just continues to walk along with that immense beam plastered on her modified face. I begin to get irritated with every step and by the time we get to the doors I am livid.

"Why did you not answer me?" I start. "I've said time and time again that whatever I say to-" Stopping in mid sentence, I recognize the seal on the double doors. Larger than the rest, mahogany, and dented quite a bit.

My parent's chambers.

King Sage and Queen Cristanta is written in the finest golden ink coins could purchase. Millions of questions race through my mind that I begin to get dizzy, but somehow I stand my ground with the upmost confidence and push the doors open with both hands before Effie can attempt to stop me.

I hear a shout of indignation from Effie but no matter to me. My eyes wander the room. Everything is exactly the same as I remember it to be. The walls are still the same dull grey color my father loathed ever so much. The curtains and drapes among the furniture are still stark green; the loveseat he, well, cherished. Where he would read me stories about Nights in Shining Armor and how they would slay beasts and demons a hundred times their size and I would listen with pleasure and apprehension. I shut my eyes tight to dispel those moments and open them again to find Queen Cristanta, Queen Lilith, and Effie staring at me expectantly.

I meet their gaze with a glower and seat myself gracefully on the loveseat my father and I shared in a blissful era. Folding my hands neatly across my lap I sniff quietly. "Why am I here?" I spit out plainly and simply to the point. My mother rises from where she sits and approaches me with oh so much care. She plops down on the same seat as I. right next to me. Now I cannot discern why she is being an indescribable, imprudent mule at the moment or if she has just unadorned lost it. I want to scream at her _you__wench!__That__was__my__father__'__s__and__I__seat!__You__have__no__right__to__be__seated__in__it!__Not__after__what__you__have__done!_But I know I cannot for reasons galore. She senses my discomfort, I know it, but nonetheless she does nothing but to scoot even more closely to me than she already has been. _Come__closer__and__I__swear__on__Emperor__Snow__'__s__grave__I__will__hurt__you_, I think.

"Katniss." She begins. "It has come to your time and age for you to I receive a specific discussion." I crinkle my eyebrows. I have no knowledge of any discussion through the books or inform.

"What type of discussion?" I question aloud. The three women exchange looks as my mother continues. "It is about your wedding night dear."

I look up completely mortified on the inside but on the outside my eyebrows shoot up. "My wedding night?" I repeat stone cold. They nod and I say "go on."

"This is something that has been passed down from generation to generation. On the night of your celebration, you are to 'please' the prince and we are to inform you how."

I raise my hand to stop her speaking. "And what if I choose not to? Hmm?" Effie looks as she is about to have a heart attack. Jumping up from her seat she rushes over and kneels beside me. "Oh Katniss you cannot! It is not a choice for you to make Princess, but a law you must follow to save your people, your family and your own life as well!" She looks as on the verge of tears. "Your highness, I beseech you on my knees! I beg of you please! PLEASE!" and sure enough, she begins to sob.

My mother sighs. "Lilith, will you please show her out and keep her there?" she looks somewhat disheveled about it but nevertheless she does as told, leaving her and I alone. Now I feel the upmost of uncomfort.

Once the doors are closed, and mind you, I can still hear the faintest of Effie screeching in the background of the silence in the halls. My mother turns to me and attempts to take my hands into hers. She should know better, for I filch mine away just in the nick of time. She has no response for my actions, seeming as she is the one who established them to begin with. After a short moment, she recollects herself once again and looks me directly in the eye. 'Katniss," she says "Once you and Peeta are wedded, you must follow the commands you are given. On your wedding night, you have guidelines you must obey no matter what the conditions and what your position is towards them." When I do not respond she infuriates. "This is not some foolish game! You will receive dire consequences if you do not follow!"

This brings my attention.

'What do you mean by 'dire consequences'?" I question. She returns to her normal stature and brushes me off, nevertheless, I will find out what she intends. "Now, when you enter your chambers…" she begins to discuss exactly 'what' to do and 'how' to do things and 'where' things will be. After about an hour of this, I can feel the bile rising in my throat, but before it reaches my mouth, I take off. I pass this dark wing of the palace, and pass the main gates and pass Haymitch yelling after me about dinner soon. But I do not heed. I lope to my safe haven, lock the doors behind my figure, cross over to my largest window, throw them open with all of my might and soul and gasp for the air I lack. In this palace. In my so called 'life' I live. _Air_. I need _air_, is all I think of.

My eyes overlook at the setting horizon. Over the flowers, and the colors. Over the meadow. A faint noise startles me as I look down to it. It happens to be a type of bird…a mockingjay. Quite small, but as I look it over, it seems only a babe. Pecking on the glass of my window, it moves closer as if it knows that I observe it. "Stop. You will ruin it." And with that I close the windows.

It has now been half and hour in time and the pecking only increases, driving me to the edge of my seat, and considering the day I have had, this is not being of assistance. I stand and rush to the window, opening it up once again. "Stop it you mangy creature," I spit. "Now, go on. Shoo!" it backs away when I swat at it, but when it springs up, and then do I realize its wing is cut and limp and its leg is bent. I feel an ounce of pity for it then and when the rain starts to pour I have but no moral choice to bring the creature in my chambers.

"Very well," I murmur. I reach out my hand, careful to avoid the plummeting water around me, and tenderly pick up the bird. I close the windows immediately after and carry the bird onto my vanity. Almost bizarrely, I find that I acquire a towel and bandages. I do not question it though. I place the bird in the towel and begin to dry its feathers.

"So," the bird starts at my voice. "Do you sing?" After the question, I mentally lash out at myself. Of course it sings! But there was something about a mockingjay that I just….cannot…wait! It sings when you sing! Yes that is it.

When I am not paying attention to it, the mockingjay, hops out of the towel and shakes itself of its water. Ridding it all over me. Wiping the water out of my eyes and off of my gown, I tell it thank you. And it takes me a moment to realize how foolish of me it is to be speaking with a creature. I sit on my bed and let out a large sigh. And it is at that second, when the bird begins to sing a familiar melody.

I immediately bounce up, stunned, watching it intently, until it ceases; as if it has forgotten the rest of the song. At that moment, I decide to do something I have not done in a very very long time.

I sing.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
>A bed of grass, a soft green pillow<br>Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
>And when they open, the sun will rise<em>

A melody that my dear father had taught me years ago. We would sing it in sync with our voices every evening before the sleep withdrew me from reality.

A melody I had forbid from the palace.

A melody I swore to never sing again for as long as I lived.

A melody I am now singing with a mockingjay.

* * *

><p>I rush into the dining hall, sprinting, as rapid as my legs can carry me. The rest of the maids eye me with concern but I just yell out;<p>

"Singing! The Princess is singing!" I shout

"She sings all the time," says the one dusting the mantle.

I do not halt to a stop but continue with my haste. "It is Princess Katniss who is singing!" And I look back just in time to see her drop to the ground; unconscious.

I reach the dining hall and push open the doors without the guards authorization. I am breathing hard when I get to the room. There, when they spot me, they all drop their silverware and look at me with the same concern everyone else contains.

"Your Highness!" my voice stays raised as I do a quick curtsy. "It is Princess Katniss!"

Queen Cristanta rises swiftly to her feet; as do the rest of the royals and their mentors. "Well what is it Nerissa?" I explode into a frenzy of giggles and smiling and tears.

"She is singing!" I cry out. "She is singing _her_ melody again!"

That is all it takes for the Royal family to rush out of the dining hall and out of her chambers; and sure enough, she is singing still. A clear and beautiful voice that the palace misses so dearly.

Behind me, I hear The Queen weeping softly as Sir Hawthorne and Princess Primrose comfort her with bright and delighted features upon their faces.

I have no knowledge of what has occurred here, but it seems like things are shifting for the better. And maybe, just maybe, she will smile again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't kill me…I just hate technology rite now, I wont give u the gory deets but I will tell y'all how much I love you and how sorry I am for not updating sooner! Please forgive me! And thank you sooooo much for the reviews! Just think! Five more days till Christmas! AHHH! And happy Hanukah for all my jewish bffs! Luv ya so much! Hope ya enjoyed the chappy! :D<strong>

**Jozette **


	12. Chapter 12

"Goodness Princess, I just can not value the reasons why your fingernails grow so very quickly!"

"You need to do something with this hair of yours girl!"

"Why in Panem is your skin so very pale? I swear on all graves that when you were just a babe, your skin glowed like the sun!"

_Says the woman with the faded pea green skin._

I let out a rather exaggerated moan but I am sure that my stylist will not hear it over they inconsistent blabber of theirs. All fools talk really as they prep me for sleep. But I suppose it does me good. Better then everyone else in this palace of Doom. Since that fateful day I inadvertently sang along with that bird, I have been smiled at from every hallway I walk down through, extra unneeded assistance and much more special treatment I so wholeheartedly detest. Though my pets, with their outlandish desires and conversations, act as if nothing significant has occurred. Precisely how I aspire it to be.

They scrub my skin down and lather my hair repeatedly, seeming as the bubbles never cease to fester in the burning hot liquid water.

Suddenly, an eager squeal reaches the air. "All of it is just so exciting Princess! Is it not?" screams Octavia. I shoot her a glare but she just scrubs me down with more force. "Oh stop it! The entire thing is just so_ romantic._" She stretches the word further more than she should.

"Certainly!" I reply in mock happiness. "If romance revolves around arranged marriages, dastardly in-laws, and a man you haven't the faintest idea of, then yes! I am utterly and deeply drowning in love."

That shuts them up as they proceed to finish my cleansing. I shoo them out afterwards and I dress in a light blue, satin nightgown and am about to go to my vanity when the gold cage takes my eyes.

I turn to it and open the lock, letting the latches which hold the door wide open. The baby bird, quite excited, hops out and jumps into the air. It soars and twists and tumbles through the air with joy and as I watch, I cannot help the feeling of longing that I envy the animal for. I wish to be free, to soar and escape this place. Especially the Prince.

Ever since that night my mother and Effie and Queen Lilith spoke with me, I had not and still do not desire to see him face to face. I have been taking my meals earlier or in my chambers, slipping away from Effie and her schedules involving him and so on. But I have done so with great difficulty and it just a matter of time before I face him once again.

The little mockingjay finishes with a landing on my extended finger. I've grown to it the past few days. I even called my servants to prepare proper living statuses. Such as the cage, towelettes, playing items and more. I have also found out what they eat so that is taken care of as well. But that is just the thing. I do not know what is happening to me but as of late, I am allowing myself to…to enjoy? I do not know. What I do know is that though the circumstances, ever since this bird came into my horrid life, it has not been as horrid.

I have found out that is a he but have not named him yet. I do not want to become so attached.

I stroke my finger atop his head as he cuddles into my finger. I sit on my bed and as I do, my doors are knocked upon. I question as to whom that may be in my head. Surely, everyone is asleep at this hour. Nevertheless, I gently place the bird down and pull open the doors.

I should have questioned aloud for in my presence is the prince.

I can feel the blood draining from face and my breathing suddenly becomes heavy. But I have no choice but to put a face on. Just put on a face and I will be fine. Just put on a face.

And a face I do put on. Stoic. I take in a breath as if to say something but no words form in my mouth. The prince however smiles a nerve raking smile and clasps his hands together, and in a pleading tone he speaks. "Please, Princess. I just want a word with you. Please." I attempt at avoiding his gaze but of course, I never can. Falling for it I accept and lead him into my chambers.

The Mockingjay is now back into his cage fast asleep, as I sit upon my bed and he sits on a nearby chair.

We stay silent for a moment until I cannot stand it any longer and look expectantly at him. He looks as if he has just remembered what he was going to say and responds to my gesture.

Clearing his throat he begins, "I have been recently aware of the fact that you have been informed of a certain 'talk' discussing matters that of which I do not care to pronounce at the moment. I have too been informed and I have come here to tell you that…" his face turns crimson and he takes a deep breath. "That everything you have been told does not apply to me."

This comes to a shock to me but I continue to let he speak.

"What they told me, I found rather, to tell the honest truth, revolting and discomforting. Whenever…however…when you feel you are…ready in a sense that is when you will come for me." He gives me a hurried nod and hastily reaches for the door.

But I stop him.

"Why?" I yell after him. He turns around, baffled and still beet red. "Excuse me prin-"

I stand; arms crossed and come closer to him. "Did I stutter? _Why?_" I know that is should be on more pleasant terms with the man who has spared me but this man is just so utterly perplexing. I move even closer. "Why is it, that since you have gotten here, you have treated everyone- strangers! With such dignity and respect? Why is it that you have not stopped smiling and that you are so happy all hours? And why, _why_ do you come to my chambers, in such a late hour, and tell me that everything I have been taught to do does not come to terms with you? Why why_ why_?"

This time he does not smile, he looks at me evenly, but even then he has a ghost of a smile playing on his thin lips. "Because you deserve to be treated with much more respect as much as anyone in this palace does. We were born into lives we do not have the power to change and you can either be angry or look on the other side. You cannot be mad forever."

"Oh, but that is where you are wrong! You can! For as long as you live for as long as forever you can be full of anger!" I shout.

"You cannot be filled with what you did not have in the beginning." He tells me. "You were a happy child Princess; you were enjoying your life and you faced a terrible tragedy. I know not how that feels but I know you turned cold."

Why is he telling me this? I feel a pinch of sorrow but I listen to his words.

"You act heartless and vulgar and bitter but I know that you are not so. You have a heart that beats of love and kindness and I long to see that. Do not keep such things bottled in you. Show your real self."

I am in real danger of crying now but I do not.

"I-I do not think I can do such things…I have lost the ability," I reply sadly, quietly. He gazes into my eyes. "No. You can." I nod, as if mesmerized. And he asks me the questions of all questions. "Will you be my acquaintance Princess?"

I shake my head sternly. "No. I will not be your acquaintance."

He looks defeated.

"I will be your friend."

And the light comes back in his eyes as a wide grin spreads on his face. He puts out his hand and suddenly I know that there is no going back; not now nor ever. I will not be cold. I will not be vulgar. I will not be what I never had in me.

I take his hand gratefully. "One more thing," he cocks his head. "It is Katniss. Just Katniss." And for the first time in forever, I smile. Not just an upturn of my lips. Not just a sliver. From ear to ear I smile showing of the teeth that have been longing for a time to be shown off. And I know that I have been saved.

**Finally! She is free from the curse her father's death has put upon her! (that's just a metaphor by the by, she wasn't actually cursed or anything)…anyways, hope you loved it! Luv y'all like crazy and please review! Until the next chapter!**

**-Jozette **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Im bak! I wont give you the entire backstory from my break but I was in a musical at school that was really demanding of time. So sorry! And I also felt like the last chapter went by fast but whatevs. So here ya go! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>I arise to the sound of a Mockingjay. Opening my eyes, the sunlight streams down into my bed, filling my chambers with vibrant yellows and oranges and blues. I smile. Goodness, I would have never thought in any of my days that I would express such a notion of happiness. But glad I am in deed.<p>

I place my arms above my head in a grateful stretch. When I finish I let my head fall back into my pillows and give a low giggle. I have no understanding of what has happened to me. One moon ago I was an angry woman with a cold heart mad of stone. And I wake up joyous. Had I possessed this feeling, this kindness all along? Surely, a few words from Peeta could not have changed me. Could it have? I have no time to answer, for my double doors are knocked hard upon. I jump from bed and head towards my windows. I pull on the single ropes that part the curtains away from each other and bring an abundance of luminescence.

The knocks come more frequently and with more force, waiting for my approval for them to open. As I finish I stand, in front of my bed and answer with a kind "Come in!"

The doors open as they have every morning since the day I was birthed, but this time they stop dead in their tracks when they see me smile. The chefs and cooks drop the dishes they had previously held in their hands, the servants, the glasses and Effie all in all collapses.

I run to her side in less than seconds when she lays. She really truly is knocked out with shock. I laugh, followed by another shatter of glass, and turn to one of the servants. "Make sure she awakens in her chambers, not on my floors." I run off to my bathing room, but before I reach the doors, i yell back. "Be sure to inform her of the excellent choice of hair color she has on. Mauve I think." Then I gently close the doors and jump into the warm waters my stylists have drawn for me.

* * *

><p><strong> PRINCE PEETA<strong>

* * *

><p>"And so there I was, at the top of my chain when all of a sudden, she comes out, onto the ballroom floor with the exact equivalent to my gown; on my birth date as well!" My mother continues her absolute mind-numbing tale as my father and Queen Cristanta listen tiredly sipping from their cups in boredom. I give a silent thank you to them both for putting up with my mother's outlandish desires. It is too bad that my brothers or any one else is at the table, having finished their meals earlier as desired by of course my mother.<p>

Throughout the few days we've arrived, she has demanded for pillows with not just any feathers but with 'green peacock feathers, aged three months and no later,' that she'd be soaked in pigs milk and lizard saliva (apparently some type of salve) and her to be seated in a specific seat near Katniss at all meals until the wedding.

Speaking of which…"Pardon me," I kindly intercede the brutal conversation. They look up, each with different expressions varied on their faces. My mother anger and dismay, the Queen and my father delight and relief.

"Yes Peeta?" the kind voice of the Queen answers me. "Will Katniss be joining us this morning?" she sighs sadly, and shakes her head gently no. It is the same question every morning and the same answer. "No dear, I apologize. She will be dining in her chambers this morning." I nod and give a silent thank you as I go back to my plate. I wonder if last night's conversation has affected her at all. I hope. I want to get o know the real her; not the cold carcass left as a result of her father's demise.

As if right on cue however, the doors to the dining hall fly open and enters Katniss. She looks…alive. Frankly, I have no word to describe her with. It is amazing. She is dressed in the most vibrant gown I've seen her in. Yellows and oranges and pinks galore on swirls threaded in and out of the fabric. She looks radiant. I smile and to my surprise and to everyone else's, according to their shrieks and utensils landing with a thud on the table, she does so back.

"Good morning," she says softly, making her way over to the seat between my mother and I. All eyes are on her. "Good morning," I reply back. And a chorus follows.

Queen Cristanta looks like she might fall back. "I- I hadn't known that you were seating with us today, or else I w-would have-" her feverish talking is interrupted my Katniss' hand. Her smile wavers down to an upturned line but it is still a smile. I understand that she has had some difficult times with her mother in the past and now but she is doing a very good job of attempting to make some peace. Maybe my speech did have some type of influence on the princess.

"No matter now, I am here am I not?" she says in a gentle manner. He gaze unfazed towards her mother. This goes on for some time when my father causes it to come to a halt when he mentions to the maids in the hall to fetch Katniss a plate.

After a few moments, Katniss' food is delivered to her and as she picks at it, I try to think of something- anything to speak of with her but my mind goes completely blank. That is a first for me. I reach for the quail eggs on my plate but as I do, I feel a warm sensation on my shoulder. I realize it is her hand and turn to face her. There is a small smile on her face and she does not release her grip on me. "Thank you," she whispers. And I know exactly what she means. I nod. "Your very welcome," and add. "Um…you look…you look lovely today, Katniss." Then I see her do the most adorable thing, she blushes and looks away. Giving a quiet thank you in her wake and she goes back to her food. I do the same wearing the smile she has caused.

* * *

><p><strong>SIR HAWTHORNE<strong>

* * *

><p>I am running. Fast. Through the corridors and the hallways and the dens through the palace I run through. Making sharp turns this way and that. Carefully avoiding any incidents with other servants until I finally reach my destination. I burst through the doors of Haymitch's room and catch him slurring words to a crazed Effie. I drop my books and tear my spectacles off of my head. I walk towards the two and attempt to get my breath back.<p>

"What boy?" the mentor's voice reeks with alcohol and vomit. I wince as if his words hit me hard like bricks. In a way they do.

But I know what I have come here for.

"Is it true?" I ask. "Is she…" I cannot find the correct words to describe the current situation. But Effie does. She uprights herself, flattens her fanatical capitol outfit and speaks. "Yes. She…she…" and she surprises me and Haymitch with a foreign shriek followed by a jump. "She is _happy_!" Then she runs out of the room giggling- a bizarre sound – and leaves us standing in awe.

Haymitch finally gets up from his seat, drink in hand, and wipes his snot with his sleeve. "She's changed boy, hopefully for good."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was mostly a filler for what the castle effect was when Katniss changed. Oh! Who saw the hunger games movie! I did! Tell me what you thought in a review! Ya gotta luv those things! Well until next chapter! Luv y'all! :DD<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Im bak! I wont give you the entire backstory from my break but I was in a musical at school that was really demanding of time. So sorry! And I also felt like the last chapter went by fast but whatevs. So here ya go! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>I arise to the sound of a Mockingjay. Opening my eyes, the sunlight streams down into my bed, filling my chambers with vibrant yellows and oranges and blues. I smile. Goodness, I would have never thought in any of my days that I would express such a notion of happiness. But glad I am in deed.<p>

I place my arms above my head in a grateful stretch. When I finish I let my head fall back into my pillows and give a low giggle. I have no understanding of what has happened to me. One moon ago I was an angry woman with a cold heart mad of stone. And I wake up joyous. Had I possessed this feeling, this kindness all along? Surely, a few words from Peeta could not have changed me. Could it have? I have no time to answer, for my double doors are knocked hard upon. I jump from bed and head towards my windows. I pull on the single ropes that part the curtains away from each other and bring an abundance of luminescence.

The knocks come more frequently and with more force, waiting for my approval for them to open. As I finish I stand, in front of my bed and answer with a kind "Come in!"

The doors open as they have every morning since the day I was birthed, but this time they stop dead in their tracks when they see me smile. The chefs and cooks drop the dishes they had previously held in their hands, the servants, the glasses and Effie all in all collapses.

I run to her side in less than seconds when she lays. She really truly is knocked out with shock. I laugh, followed by another shatter of glass, and turn to one of the servants. "Make sure she awakens in her chambers, not on my floors." I run off to my bathing room, but before I reach the doors, i yell back. "Be sure to inform her of the excellent choice of hair color she has on. Mauve I think." Then I gently close the doors and jump into the warm waters my stylists have drawn for me.

* * *

><p><strong> PRINCE PEETA<strong>

* * *

><p>"And so there I was, at the top of my chain when all of a sudden, she comes out, onto the ballroom floor with the exact equivalent to my gown; on my birth date as well!" My mother continues her absolute mind-numbing tale as my father and Queen Cristanta listen tiredly sipping from their cups in boredom. I give a silent thank you to them both for putting up with my mother's outlandish desires. It is too bad that my brothers or any one else is at the table, having finished their meals earlier as desired by of course my mother.<p>

Throughout the few days we've arrived, she has demanded for pillows with not just any feathers but with 'green peacock feathers, aged three months and no later,' that she'd be soaked in pigs milk and lizard saliva (apparently some type of salve) and her to be seated in a specific seat near Katniss at all meals until the wedding.

Speaking of which…"Pardon me," I kindly intercede the brutal conversation. They look up, each with different expressions varied on their faces. My mother anger and dismay, the Queen and my father delight and relief.

"Yes Peeta?" the kind voice of the Queen answers me. "Will Katniss be joining us this morning?" she sighs sadly, and shakes her head gently no. It is the same question every morning and the same answer. "No dear, I apologize. She will be dining in her chambers this morning." I nod and give a silent thank you as I go back to my plate. I wonder if last night's conversation has affected her at all. I hope. I want to get o know the real her; not the cold carcass left as a result of her father's demise.

As if right on cue however, the doors to the dining hall fly open and enters Katniss. She looks…alive. Frankly, I have no word to describe her with. It is amazing. She is dressed in the most vibrant gown I've seen her in. Yellows and oranges and pinks galore on swirls threaded in and out of the fabric. She looks radiant. I smile and to my surprise and to everyone else's, according to their shrieks and utensils landing with a thud on the table, she does so back.

"Good morning," she says softly, making her way over to the seat between my mother and I. All eyes are on her. "Good morning," I reply back. And a chorus follows.

Queen Cristanta looks like she might fall back. "I- I hadn't known that you were seating with us today, or else I w-would have-" her feverish talking is interrupted my Katniss' hand. Her smile wavers down to an upturned line but it is still a smile. I understand that she has had some difficult times with her mother in the past and now but she is doing a very good job of attempting to make some peace. Maybe my speech did have some type of influence on the princess.

"No matter now, I am here am I not?" she says in a gentle manner. He gaze unfazed towards her mother. This goes on for some time when my father causes it to come to a halt when he mentions to the maids in the hall to fetch Katniss a plate.

After a few moments, Katniss' food is delivered to her and as she picks at it, I try to think of something- anything to speak of with her but my mind goes completely blank. That is a first for me. I reach for the quail eggs on my plate but as I do, I feel a warm sensation on my shoulder. I realize it is her hand and turn to face her. There is a small smile on her face and she does not release her grip on me. "Thank you," she whispers. And I know exactly what she means. I nod. "Your very welcome," and add. "Um…you look…you look lovely today, Katniss." Then I see her do the most adorable thing, she blushes and looks away. Giving a quiet thank you in her wake and she goes back to her food. I do the same wearing the smile she has caused.

* * *

><p><strong>SIR HAWTHORNE<strong>

* * *

><p>I am running. Fast. Through the corridors and the hallways and the dens through the palace I run through. Making sharp turns this way and that. Carefully avoiding any incidents with other servants until I finally reach my destination. I burst through the doors of Haymitch's room and catch him slurring words to a crazed Effie. I drop my books and tear my spectacles off of my head. I walk towards the two and attempt to get my breath back.<p>

"What boy?" the mentor's voice reeks with alcohol and vomit. I wince as if his words hit me hard like bricks. In a way they do.

But I know what I have come here for.

"Is it true?" I ask. "Is she…" I cannot find the correct words to describe the current situation. But Effie does. She uprights herself, flattens her fanatical capitol outfit and speaks. "Yes. She…she…" and she surprises me and Haymitch with a foreign shriek followed by a jump. "She is _happy_!" Then she runs out of the room giggling- a bizarre sound – and leaves us standing in awe.

Haymitch finally gets up from his seat, drink in hand, and wipes his snot with his sleeve. "She's changed boy, hopefully for good."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was mostly a filler for what the castle effect was when Katniss changed. Oh! Who saw the hunger games movie! I did! Tell me what you thought in a review! Ya gotta luv those things! Well until next chapter! Luv y'all! :DD<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**HEYYYY! IM BAK! ENJOY! :D**

"No, no, no! This is all wrong! I specifically ordered the finest cerulean carnations in the Entire Land of Panem, not emerald erigeron! How could you mistake that with- hold on for a moment…why are there bright scarlet bouquets on the cake table? Who informed you of the- stop! Do not even consider the idea of placing those violet petals on the alter steps! People! The theme is blue! Not red, not green, not purple, but blue! BLUE!" A flustered Effie dismisses the now sobbing servants to their quarters and snatches up the erigeron from her hands. She then casts it to the ground and stomps repeatedly on them until they are nothing but specks of dark green. After, she takes in a breath, smoothes out her dress, and proceeds to seek me out.

"Princess! Princess Katniss?" She screeches as her shrill voice echoes down the hallways. She looks in my direction and I silently curse, pulling the curtains of one of the main windows behind my figure. I am completely hidden by the mauve layers of cotton and nylon sheets billowing in the breeze. I stand there, hidden behind the cloths and turn to face the open air. Of course the latches are not fully opened; to secure the 'safety and security of our future kingdom', Effie always says. I upturn my eyes as I think of the preposterous ideas or people obtain. Our servants, cooks, preparatory teams, mentors, and advisors all tell us that the wall surrounding our palace, the wall that is my sister and I's lives, keeps us out of harm's way. Helps us maintain a healthy state of well being. But I have enough knowledge to comprehend the fact that it does most surely no such thing. They tell us it shields us from the cruel ways of the world of Panem, but it does not. It keeps us in.

I loosen the collar of my dress a bit. I begin to feel jailed in my own home. I want it to disappear; the bars, the wall, the wedding formalities. It is just all too much. But on impulse, I immediately reach for my chest and clutch the only piece of jewelry, the only anything that is mine. That I can take for advantage. My locket. Leaning against the window pane, I think back to the day I received it.

_It was three moons before the day of my birth. I was to turn twelve; the day my father was killed. Preparations for the celebration were still being intact, servants were rehearsing and re-rehearsing how to please the guests invited, and the kitchen help were making themselves sick with the perfection of every individual dish; mixing, adding, tasting, day and night. Everyone in the palace and beyond was stricken with an unexplainable happiness that was beyond me. All I had desired was the simplest of simplest things; even as a child, I had not wished for more than I needed. Not like the brat I had despised and still do, that dwells in Kingdom 1, Clove. Primrose was ecstatic with glee but my mother was an entirely different story. You see, my mother, had received the news that she was pregnant with another child, a son for a fact, six months prior to the celebration. My parents had shown how content they were with my sister and I, but I had always known somehow that he had desired within the deepest part of his soul for a son. That is part of the reason why I struggled with an undying effort to take that place for my father. _

_Well, we were as imagined so very excited, especially my father. Who had every time he saw my mother, kissed her till she felt numb with pride and love. Primrose was so very fearful to touching my mother's abdomen; she had thought it would be hurting her or the baby, but my mother laughed at the thought. She had brought my young sister onto her lap and held her hand atop her protruding stomach. And when he kicked, Prim and her would giggle, a sound that would light the entire place up. She would call me and I would always make an excuse to exit the scene, because somehow, having a new baby brother didn't delight me the way it should have. But I never would have wished for the horrid future of his life that had occurred. _

_Anyhow, Emperor Snow had paid our kingdom a visit for unknown reasons, all I know is that just two days after he had come, my mother had a severe pain that almost cost her life; instead, her unborn child's. _

_There was simply no explanation for the catastrophe that had occurred in our mist; the palace was in shock and awestruck from the terror and despair that filled the air. Inhaled in every single breath. Primrose was beyond herself with grief; I had comforted her while she cried because I did not. My father was not so much disappointed as he was distressed. He was the reason that we all kept going in life. I would creep towards his study in the late of the night, not knowing what it was I attempted to seek out, but did so anyways. He tried to be strong, but I heard him crying. And my mother took it the very hardest. I heard her screaming every night for an entire month, for her baby. Guards, servants, Effie, even Haymitch had ran in such haste to comfort her but nothing worked until my Father would hold her and murmur things to her. She would calm, but it was still very bad. At the family meals, she would just stare at her plate, as silent tears mixed with her wine. And she would place her hands on her abdomen, as if forgetting that the child wasn't dead. _

_As time progressed, her appearance was enhanced, but my mother was still in some sort of state that had no name. It soon was time for my celebration as mentioned earlier, and my father stepped into my chambers, smiling down at me. I returned it, though it did not reach up to my ears. He asked for my approval for a walk in the courtyard and I agreed. The first few minutes were filled with a familiar silence. And then my father spoke. "Katniss, you are turning twelve dear." His voice gentle and calm, flowing like the wind. I nodded. "Yes sir." He smiled down at me and took my hand in his; I gladly accepted it. "It will not be long before you turn thirteen and then fourteen and before I know it," he snapped for emphasis, "you will be away from me." He then sighed. "Oh dear, my little girl is growing away from me." I leaned into him. "I will always be your little girl Father." I whispered and he stopped in front of the benches. Looked down at me and brushed back a stray hair from my tight braid. "That indeed. Come and sit with daddy, hmm?" I nodded and as he sat, he placed me right on his right leg; for he was so much bigger than I. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head into his chest as he enveloped me into his embrace. We sat there for a while, until he broke the silence again. _

"_I know that the celebration for your birth date is nearing us, but I have something for you that just cannot wait." I could not have any knowledge that when he stated he could not wait for me to receive his gift, he meant because of his death. He reached into his jacket pocket and fished out a small velvet blue box. I watched it in awe as he placed it into my hands and for a moment I just stared at the beauty of the box that I had forgotten what was inside. My father had chuckled and told me to open it, and when I did finally do so, I could not hold back the gasp that left my lips. There was a locket inside the box. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my entire life. Shaped like an oval, the gold chain holding it matched the gold locket itself. The intricate swirls on it were marvelous. I attempted to get it open, but my father stopped me. "All in good time my darling." I hadn't any idea what that meant and I hadn't cared as I thanked him over and over, covering his face with kisses as he laughed. "I love you daddy." I had told him, the brightest smile on my face. "And I love you more, my sweet." He placed a kiss onto my forehead and we sat there; watching time go by. _

I wish now that I had asked him what he head meant when he told me 'all in good time' but I have no chance, do I not? The day that his funeral ceremony was held, I could not take it. Not when I had seen him lying in that coffin of gold. With his eyes closed. They had told me he was finally at peace, but as I looked at him, I sure did not feel as if he was. I broke. I ran back to the palace, up the flights of stairs, ignoring all the messages of everyone, pushed my chamber doors aside, and once in, locked it tight. I then took my locket out of its box, clutched it tightly to the ache against my heart, wishing it to go away and when it didn't, I sunk into a corner near my bed and cried. I cried and cried and cried. I called for my father, wishing for him to come back, to come home to me. Wishing that the doors would open, and he would be standing there; arms open for me to jump into. But of course it never happened, and it never will.

I stayed in that corner of my closet, crying my heart ache out for three entire days straight. It seemed that I was never out of tears. Until one day, that third day, I had vowed to myself that I would never succumb to this anymore. This sickness called love. My sister was devastated and my mother left us to be in her own little world. And as I grew the ache that dulled my chest only grew, making me cold. Until this day. And it feels good, to finally release the heavy load of burdens. Finally.

Ever since that day, I have worn my locket around my neck every single waking moment of every single day. And every single day I have attempted to open it, but it would not budge.

Deep in thought, a sound wakes me from my stupor and then I bump human skin. I wonder who it might be until I see those curly blond locks. I bite my bottom lip, to keep from the heat spreading through my body to appear on my face, as a result of the contact of his skin. I gain the courage to speak up, though my voice barely audible. "Have you come to hide as well?" He jumps, somewhat and it takes all the might within me, not to giggle at the site. What is happening to me? I do not know, but I do seem to enjoy it.

He turns to me and smiles wide, showing the slight dimples in both his cheeks. "No, not at all. I've just come to…to admire the view." I let out a very silent laugh as I whisper a response. "Of the purple drapes?" Now it is his turn to laugh, he places his hands up with whatever little of space we have left. "Okay, alright. I'll admit that you've caught me." I nod as he continues. "I am attempting to conceal myself from Effie. These practice takes for the nuptials are beginning to get into my system." I smile. Beginning? "I agree; I wish we could just disappear." And I really, truly do. Effie has made me continue to try on gowns for the 'big big big day!' but she has made up a color scheme. It is blue. 'Not too sinister or too vivid', she says, just blue. I have not questioned her abilities, nor pestered her with my moans of indignation; just done what she has informed me too and have not complained. Being a good little Princess. The sooner this is over with the better for Peeta and I.

I glance over too him once more to find him gaping at me with an unreadable expression upon his features. "It is possible." I scrunch my perfectly polished eyebrows together in confusion. "What is? He does not answer me but he does yank my hands into his and sweeps out of the safety of the curtains. He seems to think that he is hasting quite swiftly to the wall with the curve into it, shielding anyone and anything from sight, but he is so very loud that I am afraid we will be caught. The moment we stop, I turn to face him, my eyes wider than they have ever been, but there is a smile playing on his lips.

"What in God's name is the matter with you?" I nearly shout, not serious however. He just laughs and places a soft finger in front of my lips. I stare at him incuriosity. "Do you trust me Katniss?" His voice, the way he says my name spreads chills from the crook of my neck down to my spine, casting the signal for goose bumps to appear on my sun-deprived skin. It is hardly a fair question to ask. I've known him for much less then a few months. I ask myself what I know about this boy- man in my mist. He has blonde curls, the color of the sunlight streaking through the palace windows. His eyes are a soft blue, which only he obtains. He has a beautiful smile, which in some way makes me weak. And he has woken me out of my sad stupor, and awakened me to a new life. What lies in store for us ahead, I have no knowledge of. But I have yet much more to discover about this handsome man. So I answer.

"I…I trust you. Peeta." He smiles again, and I wonder to myself if I will ever tire of his joy. "Alright," he whispers. "On my count, we dash to the courtyard doors." I have hardly no time to protest. "There is no-" "One…"

"I honestly do not belie-" "Three!" Our hands meet once again as we make a run for it past the doors, and as we push them open, the kind breeze catches me into its grasp as we run far along the doors and into the back, away from the palace main doors and further into freedom. As we slow, we both fall into the benches provided laughing. "What happened to the number two?" He grins at me. "It evaporated into thin air." Though this is not very amusing, I find myself fall into another fit of laughter. This is the most amount of fun I've had in a while and I just…love this feeling. Shared with Peeta.

"So what now?" I ask the prince. He looks at me and smiles, stretching his arms. When he finishes, he leans into the seating and pops his lips. "Tell me about your family. If you do not mind me asking." He adds in after. I purse my lips together and cast my eyes out to the distance, beyond the Palace walls keeping us within. It is a long while before I speak up, and Peeta says nothing, just waits patiently and kindly till I am finally ready.

"I've no extended family. My mother and father's parents died long before I was born. My mother, an only child, and my father had brothers who had died in a plague that swept the kingdom." I continue, as he stares at me intently, listening with much interest. "My father…my father was my everything." I smile at his image in my mind. "We had a loving, mutual relationship. He relied on me and I had relied on him. I was his little 'kitty Kat'," Peeta chuckles at that. "What happened to him?" he asks softly. The smile that appears on my face dissolves into my skin as quickly as it came. "He was killed. Poisoned." And I just leave it at that. Peeta, being the kind soul he is decides not to pry. I am grateful for it. He does not apologize for the loss of my father, nor does he show sympathy; he simply states to the wind. "Father's are not supposed to die." I shake my head. "No they are not."

I shake myself out of the presence of death and clutch my locket. "It is beautiful." Peeta gently says, speaking about my locket of course. I smile and look at him, thanking him. "My father gave it to me four moons before he was killed." I inform him. "I've attempted, time and countless time again, to pry it open but…it just will not budge." Peeta only nods. "All in good time." I try to ignore the shock from hearing the exact phrase my father had told me before his death, successfully I do. And we sit, until he speaks again. "So, are you and your mother on certain terms?" He's seen the way we treat each other, coolly, unloving. It was only a matter of time until he would ask me. I put it in the very best way I am able to. "She…she left me, my sister and I, I mean. When we needed her, yearned for her the most in out lives." I do not seek my companion's reaction. "She is a darling. Your sister I mean." He whispers. I smile, thinking of her. "Yes she is."

"She misses you, Katniss." I catch him tell me. "I know." The next few hours are spent of him telling me about his own family. About his father's kindness and his mother's rudeness. His brothers and his kind hearted Adelaide. I beam at the mentioning of her. I haven't the time to associate with any of his family members and I mentally reprimand myself to find the time to do that. He's with mine. We are in the middle of an amusing conversation about Dandelions and weeds, when I feel myself being pulled from my elbow, up from the benches.

I furiously face the person who touched me and to my surprise… "Where the _Hell_ have you been?" I wrench my elbows free from him and cross my arms in anger. "What deems you the right to touch me?" I shout right back at him. "We've been searching high and low, searching for you! You cannot- may not just disappear like that!" I narrow my eyes at this man before me. "You cannot- may not tell me where I can and cannot go to Gale!" I voice is raising and my face is flushed. "Prince Peeta and I were having a splendid time out here in the courtyard if you were wondering!" Peeta stands near me somewhat defensively. I continue my speech. "How dare you storm out, blinded by a kindled rage and pull me by my elbows, away from my property, away from a friend." He steps back in shock, holding his hands above his head. He then turns to Peeta. "My apologies you're Excellency, I hadn't the faintest idea you were in kudos with a wayward corpse, like milady." My hand comes into contact with his face before I know what is happening. I am more hurt then anything. He clutches the left side of his face and sets his bloody jaw. I shake my head at him and go to Peeta. Escorted by the guards Peeta and I walk in silence followed by Gale. I am hurt beyond compare at those words. What was his anger caused by? This has never happened before. Me of all people, he has never insulted me, always looked out for me. Always.

I sigh in frustration, but good Peeta takes my hand, giving it a squeeze. I hear a grunt behind us but I ignore it.

When we reach the doors, all of the servants and help are standing stark still, as they make a path for us to walk through. Have we caused this much trouble? I think to myself, but it is not until Peeta and I come to the end of the hall, do we see the result of complete fear. For this man I have seen only in my worst nightmares with my father, none has any knowledge of how his features are until actually met.

I tremble at the sight. For there, standing a merely few feet away, is the Emperor of Panem. Emperor Cornelius Snow.

**Okay, so not my best chapter, sorry. But I hoped you liked he kat and peeta thing goin on. I hate Gale. OMFG. So snow is there! What for? What are the consequences? What is the locket for? What did her father know that she didn't? Youll just have to find out in the next addition of …ONCE UPON A TIME. Please review! For all the hungry children in panem. For every review, I will donate a sack of grain to each child! :D Luv yall**

**-Jozette **


	16. Chapter 16

The shock is sudden and the pain is ominous. Never in all my life, have my eyes been exposed to such a horrid creature in my presence. His skin is an aberrant pale, not like mine, but a milky white, a color similar to snow. He is not very heavy, but certainly not light weight; not stocky, but bulky-fat. His lips are an engorged scarlet color; dripping from them is a dark liquid color. Blood. The hair atop his head is white. Whiter even then his skin. His entire appearance is a tremendous amount more than just 'slightly unnerving', but his eyes are what capture me. His eyes, a bright, bright green; colored like poison. My Father's poison. And at the middle, where there is supposed to be black for the pupil, is an absurd red. Not scarlet like his lips, nor dark as the blood dripping from them. But a red, so daunting, so unexpected, that you feel helpless in its grasp.

I feel a gentle hand on my elbow and see that everyone around me is kneeling. It is the proper…no not even that, but the mandatory thing to do if you love your head. And indeed, I cherish mine as well as the next person, but I do not, cannot feel the need to fall to my knees with my head bowed to Hell.

So I do not follow through.

Instead, I stand, giving my emperor a faint nod. His entourage (his guards) make a step to grab me but Snow silences them with a flick of his index finger. He smiles and I tremble. His teeth glow with yellow, reminding me of a snake and his tongue stretches out, parted a bit down the middle. It is long and purple and slides along, through his teeth. Just like a snake. I shudder as he continues to make his way, his smile grows larger. Behind me I hear gasps of indignation. For what I do is suicidal, but there is something telling me I must stand. I mustn't succumb to this monster. This monster who I have all knowledge with, killed my beloved father.

Another step. And another step. And another. Until he reaches me so close to the point where I can feel his breath, cold, on my neck sending an army of goose bumps down down down along my spine. I force myself to look into his eyes, only a mere few inches away from mine. His smile grows wide to the fact it is possible his face might split into half. Then he pauses and takes my hand. I do not pull away.

"Princess Katniss," his voice is thick with a kind venom and he drags along the 's's for too long, his tongue flicking as he does so. He then brings my hand up to his swollen lips; kissing it. I quake with disgust, for I feel the faint feeling of his tongue on my skin when his mouth leaves it. "To what do I owe this pleasure, hmm?" I glance down to my hand and find it to be red with his blood.

Suddenly I feel very weak under his grasp. This is his kingdom, this is his land, this is all his. He is emperor or Panem. But my brain seems to not comprehend what my heart is speaking to it and they collide mismanaged. _Be brave, be daring. _My father would say. My father. Snow killed my father. I will be brave and I will be daring.

I cast my hands behind my back and hold my chin up high. For the emperor's height does not meet the requirements that of a man. For instance; Prince Peeta. I take an opportunity to sneak a side glance at his figure and his head, as all are, continue to be cast down. But I am no fool, no I am not. I see him trembling. I ignore this and return to my emperor.

"The pleasure is all mine," I later add on. "You're Excellency." He laughs, a disquieting cackle that of which damage my ears to the point that I feel they might bleed to match his dripping maw.

"You are a spit fire, are you not Princess Katniss?" He questions. He sees that I do not obey him. He sees that I do not bow. He sees it all. He is toying with me so very easily. What now? Am I now a plaything to him? Well, the best response is to play back.

"Yes sir, quite. As my dear father was; may his soul rest in peace." I've hit something. My emperor's face contorts from pure delight, to abash, to the final emotion, inclusive rage. I do not know whether to shout silently for the small victory I've caused, or to become completely mortified at what has occurred. What this will result in. For me, for my family, for the palace, for my kingdom.

Emperor Snow, shoves his fury away, leaving an unconvincing smile behind. His eyes do not leave mine as he speaks, hushed. "I've come to collect Prince Peeta Mellark and Princess Everdeen for a…chat." He says chat, in such a horrid way, my legs start to shake. "We must speak in solitary confinement for a generous amount of time."

Effie rushes to the scene, her ludicrous, yellow skirts billowing behind her figure as she hastes. When she arrives near Snow, her smile widens and she leads him, us following, into a hallway.

Peeta reaches for my hands and I gratefully take it. I take a glance at him and he looks at me incredulously. "Too close, Katniss," he whispers. I nod. Because he is correct over everything that has just occurred. I have no knowledge of why I would do such an inhumane thing. But I did. And strangely, I have no regrets.

* * *

><p>We reach the room we've been led to. It is one I do not recognize. And I see how I could have easily overlooked the entrance. The door is merged with the palace walls, and when revealed, it has no such beauty. At all. The inside walls are a grimy, molded black. Darker than midnight, but brighter than dusk. The floor boards are infected with roaches and holes galore and it is an exceptionally tiny, pinched room, overall.<p>

The only pieces of furniture present in the room- or loft –are an aged desk and three chairs. The smaller two, facing the desk and the larger one is behind it.

One of the capitolian guards command us very forcedly to sit, we do as told, in the smaller chairs. Peeta still has a grip onto my fingers and I would not want it any other way.

Snow takes a seat and makes some sort of unseen gesture to the guards; as a result they leave us, alone with the beast.

He then turns to me. His disdaining eyes shine an eerie green in this dim lighting. I hold Peeta's hand tighter.

Then the fiend speaks.

_A/N Okay okay don't kill me. I know that I haven't updated in a while and that is because I am constantly thinking of this story. It is quickly going to be a mystery type palace thing so the clues are being thought over. I also know that that was a really retarded ending for a chapter. It really was, but I had to post something! anyhow, im on summer now so ill try harder! Don't hate me cause I love you! _

_Also, I know that many of you guys feel like peeta didn't stick up for Katniss at that last chapter, but it wasn't his fight to fight _

_All in good time ….._

_-jozette _


End file.
